Beauty And The Alien
by Wormtail96
Summary: A Beauty And The Beast parody. To save her older cousin, Wormtail96, Lilo goes in his place as Stitch's prisoner, but later on, prisoner turns into guest, and then friend, and then soulmate!
1. Prologue: Once Upon A Time

**Beauty And The Alien**

**Prologue**

**Once Upon A Time**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young alien prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and a big jerk.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the alien prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

And when the prince dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Tak (From _Invader Zim_). The alien prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for Tak had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, Tak transformed the prince into a hideous and twisted form of his former self: a freak!, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the freakish alien concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose that Tak had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until the freakish alien's tenth birthday.

If the freak could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a freakish mutilated form of his past self for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a freak?

* * *

**(A/N) What do you think? Any good? Also, I need some suggestions for Gaston. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Quiet Village

**Chapter One**

**A Quiet Village**

One morning, a nine-year-old Hawaiian girl came out of a small rusty old house, carrying a book in her arms and a backpack on her back. She had long raven hair, and wore a red muumuu with leave patterns and wore sandals.

The girl's name was Lilo Pelekai. As she walked to town, Lilo began to sing.

Lilo Pelekai: **_Little town, it's a quiet village_**

_**Every day, like the one before**_

_**Little town, full of little people**_

_**Waking up to say... **_

Everyone in town exclaimed a chorus of "Hello!" Then, Lilo Pelekai looked over to a humanoid fox with two tails carrying a tray. He wore a baker's hat and apron. He was Miles 'Tails' Prower.

Lilo Pelekai: **_There goes the baker with his tray like always_**

_**The same old bread and rolls to sell**_

_**Every morning's just the same**_

_**Since the morning that we came**_

_**To this poor provincial town…**_

"Good morning, Lilo" Tails said, walking past Lilo and over to an open window.

"Good morning, Tails." Lilo responded.

"So where are you going today?" Tails asked.

"The bookshop," Lilo replied, "I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

"Yeah, yeah. That's nice." Tails said, not really paying attention to her, "I'll see ya later, Lilo.", and then he called in the window, "Hey, Amy. Hurry up!"

Lilo just shrugged and continued to walk to the bookshop as she past Peach and Daisy.

Peach and Daisy: **_Look there she goes. That girl is strange, no question_**

_**Dazed and distracted. Can't you tell?**_

Abby Lincoln: **_Never part of any crowd_**

Wallabee Beetles: **_'Cause her head's up on some cloud_**

All (except Lilo): **_No denying she's a funny girl, that Lilo_**

Lilo jumped onto the back of a trolley as it went through town.

Pleakly (driving the trolley): **_G'morning_**

Marge Simpson: **_Good day_**

Pleakly: **_How is your family?_**

Leela walked up to Fry's shop counter.

Leela: **_Good morning_**

Fry: **_Good day_**

Leela: **_How is your wife?_**

Cream: **_I need six eggs_**

Johnny (from _Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy_): **_That's too expensive_**

Lilo Pelekai: **_There must be more than this provincial life_**

Upon saying this, Lilo entered the bookshop to be greeted by a skeleton that wore a black and grey striped suit with a huge bat-like bow-tie.

"Ah, Lilo Pelekai" The skeleton greeted.

"Good morning, Jack. I came to return the book I borrowed." Lilo said, handing the book to the skeleton, now known as Jack Skellington.

"Finished already?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down." Lilo replied, looking through a bookcase, "You got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." Jack responded, shrugging.

"That's all right." Lilo said, and took a green book off the shelf and exclaimed, "I'll borrow this one."

"That one?" Jack asked, looking at the book, and then back at Lilo, "But haven't you read it twice, already?"

"But it's my favorite!" Lilo exclaimed, smiling as she swung off the ladder, rolling down its track, "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!"

"If you like it all that much, it's yours." Jack said, smiling as he handed the book back to Lilo.

"But Jack-"Lilo said, only to be cut off by Jack.

"I insist." Jack responded, shrugging.

"Well, thank you! Thank you very much!" Lilo praised happily before she left as Shock, Lock, and Barrel (all three from _The Nightmare before Christmas_) watched her go by.

Shock, Lock, and Barrel: **_Look there she goes _**

_**That girl is so peculiar! **_

_**I wonder if she's feeling well!**_

Women: **_With a dreamy far-off look_**

Hermes (from _Futurama) **And her nose stuck in a book**_

All: **_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Lilo_**

Lilo sat on the edge of a fountain as a horde of pokémon (e.g Pikachu Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander) sat next to her.

Lilo: **_Oh! Isn't this amazing?_**

_**It's my favorite part because, you'll see!**_

_**Here's where she meets Prince Charming**_

_**But she won't discover that it's him until chapter three!**_

Brock and Ash Ketchum called to the pokémon, "C'mon, guys! Let's go!"

And the pokémon followed Ash and Brock as they left and Lilo walked off and passed the hat shop, where Myrtle Edmonds and Mandark were inside as Myrtle tried on hats.

Myrtle: **_Now it's no wonder that her last name means 'Beauty'_**

_**Her looks have got no parallel**_

Mandark: **_But behind that fair façade_**

_**I'm afraid she's rather odd**_

_**Very different from the rest of us**_

All: **_She's nothing like the rest of us_**

**_Yes, different from the rest of us is Lilo Pelekai_**

A flock of geese flew overhead, and one got shot down when a plasma rifle shot was heard.

A little grey Irken-brand robot came running over into the middle of the road and held the bag open, only for the dead goose to fall a yard in front of him.

The robot ran back over to an Irken just about Lilo's size, who had green skin, a flat head, two black antennas, and a pair of huge pink eyes. He also wore a triangular purple sweater, a robotic purple and silver back-pack, long thin black gloves, and long thin black boots. Plus, the Irken held a short plasma rifle.

"Wow, Zim! You didn't miss a shot!" The little robot exclaimed in excitement, "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world."

"I know." The Irken, now known as Zim, smirked.

"No monster, freak, nor beast could stand a chance against you. And no girl, for that matter, either." The robot said.

"It's true, GIR" Zim replied and he pointed to Lilo Pelekai, who had just come around the corner, "And I've got my sights set on that one."

"You mean the wizard/scientist's cousin?" GIR asked in disbelief.

"She's the one!" Zim replied, "The lucky girl that I, **Zim!**, am going to marry."

"But- but she's-" GIR began, only to be cut off by Zim.

"The most beautiful girl in town," Zim continued.

"Yeah, I know that, but-" GIR said, only to be interrupted again.

"And THAT makes her the best." Zim finished as his plasma rifle hit GIR on 'THAT'. Then he asked, "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well, of course you do!" GIR replied.

Zim: **_Right from the moment when I met her, _**

_**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**_

_**Here in town there's only she**_

(He looked at his reflection and brushed his antennas back with his own hand.)

_**Who as beautiful as me**_

**_So I'm making plans to woe and marry Lilo Pelekai_**

Then, Lilo walked by Zim and Zim followed her, passing Mushi Sanban, Lizzie and Anti-Wanda.

Mushi, Lizzie, and Anti-Wanda: **_Look there he goes. Isn't he dreamy?_**

**_Zim, oh he's so CUTE!_**

_**Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing**_

**_He's such a short, dark, strong and handsome brute!_**

(With that, Mushi, Lizzie and Anti-Wanda fainted, and Zim struggled to catch up with Lilo, who easily walked through the crowd in town.)

Yugi: **_Hello! _**

Zim: **_Pardon!_**

Bakura: **_Good day!_**

Ash: **_Mais oui! _**

May: **_You call this bacon?_**

Amy Rose: **_What lovely grapes!_**

Big the Cat: **_Some cheese!_**

Boba Fett: **_Ten yards!_**

Patsy Smiles: **_One pound_**

Zim: **_'scuse me!_**

Patsy Smiles: **_I'll get the knife!_**

Zim: **_Please let me through!_**

Otto (from _Time Squad_): **_This bread!_**

Larry the robot (also from _Time Squad_): **_Those fish!_**

Patsy: **_It's stale!_**

Larry: **_They smell!_**

Buck Tuddrustle (also from _Time Squad_): **_Madame's mistaken!_**

Lilo: **_There must be more than this provincial life!_**

Zim **_Just watch. I'm going to make Lilo my wife!_**

(The townsfolk gathered around Zim and eventually surrounded him.)

All: **_Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in!_**

Men: **_But she really is a funny girl_**

Women: **_A beauty but a funny girl_**

All: **_She really is a funny girl! That Lilo!_**

Lilo turned back towards the townsfolk when the song ended. She then shrugged as she continued to read as she walked home and Zim finally caught up with her.

"Hello, Lilo." Zim greeted.

"Oh, hey, Zim." Lilo replied, not focusing her attention on Zim, who took her book from her.

Lilo groaned and asked, "Zim, can I have my book back please?"

"How can you read this?" Zim asked, looking through the book, "There are no pictures!"

"Well, some people just use their imaginations." Lilo replied, walking up to him.

"Lilo, it's about time you got your head out of those books," Zim said as he tossed the book away and it landed in a mud puddle and Lilo went over to it, "And paid attention to more important things. Like me."

Mushi, Lizzie and Anti-Wanda, who were a yard behind Zim and Lilo, looked on and sighed.

"Like you?" Lilo asked, confused as she picked her book up out of the mud and started cleaning it off.

"Why yes. The whole town's talking about it." Zim said, "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting' ideas… and thinking."

"Zim, you are positively primeval." Lilo said after she cleaned her book off.

"Well, thank you, Lilo." Zim said, putting his hand around Lilo's shoulders, "Hey, what do say you and I walk over to the tavern and look at my trophies."

"Maybe some other time" Lilo replied.

"What's wrong with her?" Lizzie asked Mushi.

"She's crazy." Mushi replied.

"He's gorgeous." Anti-Wanda said.

Lilo took a few steps away from Zim and said, "Please, Zim. I can't. I have to go home and help my cousin out. Bye."

GIR laughed when he finally caught up with Zim, "That crazy old cook! He needs all the help he can get!"

With this, Zim and GIR laughed. But Lilo had an intent look on her face and she said angrily, "Hey! Don't talk about my cousin that way!"

"Huh? Oh!" Zim said and he turned toward GIR and scowled, "Yeah! Don't talk about her cousin that way!" He bonked GIR on the head.

"Besides, my cousin is _not_ crazy; he's a genius." Lilo finished. Upon saying this, an explosion could be heard from Lilo's house. This got her attention and she ran home as Zim and GIR continued to laugh.

* * *

When Lilo got home, she went into the basement and there was smoke everywhere. In the middle of the room, a box stood upside down. 

"Cousin?" Lilo asked, covering her mouth when she coughed from the smoke.

When the smoke cleared, a bizarre figure from the inside of the box lifted the box up.

He was a bizarre, tall, and lanky mad scientist, wizard like cyborg. No one seemed to know his age. He had a face concealed in shadows except his eyes that was pitch-red. He had the I.Q. of 296 and he had a worm-like tail. He wore an open tattered purple trench coat, which was worn over a turquoise turtleneck sweater, dark-gray pants, a dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf to cover his face in the shadows. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool and metal cleat-like legs. The figure was Lilo's cousin, Wormtail96.

"How on earth did that happen?" Wormtail96 wondered.

"Are you all right, Wormtail?" Lilo asked, walking over to Wormtail.

"Oh. Yes." Wormtail replied, "But I'm about ready to give up on this old garbage pile." With that, Wormtail96 walked over to a contraption of some sort and kicked it, only dent his metal foot. He yelled out and held his metal foot as he hopped on the other metal foot.

Lilo giggled and said, smiling, "Oh, you always say that."

"I mean it this time." Wormtail96 responded, "I'll never get this stupid contraption to work! I mean, honestly! Combining science and magic is not easy! It is still a wonder how I and the others were able to do it when I was in The Styxx!"

"Oh, come on. Of course you will." Lilo said, "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."

"Hmmph!" Wormtail96 said, turning away as he crossed his mechanical arms.

"And you might become a world famous wizard again, like back in your glory days" Lilo continued, smiling.

"You really believe that?" Wormtail96 asked.

"I always have." Lilo replied.

Wormtail96 smiled and said in high spirits, "Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time." He slid under the machine and put a pair of rusty green goggles on over his red eyes, "Could you hand me that dog-legged clencher and enchanted medallion there." Lilo obliged as Wormtail continued, "So, Lilo. Did you have fun in town?"

"Well, I got a new book." Lilo replied, "Uh, Wormtail, do you think I'm… odd?"

Wormtail96 got out from under the machine and asked, "My little cousin, odd? Where did you get such a crazy idea like that?"

"I don't know. It's just that, well, people talk." Lilo replied.

"Well, they talk about me, too." Wormtail96 said and he began to sing (to the tune of "No Matter What".)

Wormtail96: **_Well, I'm not odd, nor you_**

_**No fam'ly ever saner **_

_**Except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass**_

_**In all you say or do**_

_**You couldn't make it plainer**_

**_You are your mother's cousin; therefore you are class_**

Lilo: **_So I should just accept_**

_**I'm simply not like them **_

Wormtail96: **_They are the common herd_**

_**And you can take my word**_

_**You are unique: creme de la creme **_

_**No matter what you do**_

_**I'm on your side**_

_**And if my point of view**_

_**Is somewhat misty-eyed**_

_**There's nothing clearer in my life**_

_**Than what I wish and feel for you**_

_**And that's a lot...**_

_**No matter what **_

Lilo: **_No matter what they say_**

_**You make me proud**_

_**I love the funny way**_

_**You stand out from the crowd**_

Wormtail96: **_It's my intention my invention_**

_**Shows the world out there one day**_

_**Just what we've got...**_

Both: **_No matter what_**

Wormtail96: **_Now some may say that cousins just exaggerate_**

Lilo: **_That ev'ry cousin's great?_**

Wormtail96: **_You are!_**

Lilo: **_And ev'ry cousin tends to say her cousin's tops_**

Wormtail96: **_She pulls out all the stops_**

_**To praise him**_

Both: **_And quite rightly!_**

Wormtail96: **_No matter what the pain_**

_**We've come this far**_

_**I pray that you remain**_

_**Exactly as you are**_

**_This really is a case of older cousin knowing best_**

Lilo: **_And little cousin too!_**

Wormtail96: **_You're never strange_**

Lilo: **_Don't ever change_**

Both: **_You've all I've got_**

_**No matter what.**_

After the song ended, Wormtail96 got back to work on his machine. Lilo said, "That is true. But there's no one I can really talk to."

"Well, what about that Zim?" Wormtail96 asked, "He's a handsome fellow."

"Yeah, he's handsome." Lilo said ironically, "And rude and conceited and… Oh, Wormtail. He's not for me!"

"Well, don't you worry; because this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us." Wormtail96 said, coming out from under the machine, "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try."

He pulled on the lever and the machine started whirring and the machine started generating magical energy like it was supposed to.

"It works!" Lilo exclaimed happily.

"It does?" Wormtail96 asked, and exclaimed happily, "It does!"

"You did it! You really did it!" Lilo exclaimed proudly.

"Hitch the taun-taun up, Lilo." Wormtail96 exclaimed, "I'm OFF to the fair." A zap of magical energy then zapped him in the head, knocking him out.

"Bye, Wormtail! Good luck!" Lilo, later in the day, called as Wormtail96 rode off on a wagon as the taun-taun pulled.

"Goodbye, Lilo. And take care while I'm gone!" Wormtail96 called back as he left.

* * *

**(Well. That is chapter one. Next chapter, I come upon a castle and meet Stitch. Also, if you do not know, the song "No Matter What" is a song from the Broadway show of _Beauty And The Beast._ Now, Read and Review!)**


	3. Chapter 2:Wormtail96 Comes Upon A Castle

**Chapter 2**

**Wormtail96 Comes Upon A Castle**

Yes, Wormtail96 _was _on his way to the fair, but three hours later, Wormtail and the taun-taun (who was named Tim) were lost in a dark forest at night.

"Hmm. We should be there by now." Wormtail96 said as he looked at a map while Tim looked nervously around as a raven squawked, "I suppose I should have paid a bit more attention to where I was going. Wait a minute."

Wormtail pulled on Tim's strap and Tim stopped so Wormtail could look at a decrepit sign at the point of a fork in the road.

"Well then, let us go this way." Wormtail motioned Tim, who looked to his right and saw a foggy scary-looking road that disappeared into the forest.

Tim then looked left. The road to the left seemed a bit more cheerful than the road to the right. Tim then just shrugged and began to walk to the left, but Wormtail96 stopped him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, Tim. It is a shortcut." Wormtail96 said and Tim hesitantly walked down the right road, "We'll be there in no time. I assure you"

And so, Tim continued down the dark road, still pulling the wagon along. Then, among the trees, the shadow of a Boo ghost ran among the horde of trees. Tim stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the Boo's sadistic laughter.

"Oh, this simply cannot be right!" Wormtail said, looking at his map, "Honestly, Tim, where have you taken us? Maybe we should turn around."

Tim obliged, but ended up accidentally backing the wagon up into a tree. Then, a flock of bats and more Boo ghosts flew out of the tree and Tim, now totally scared, ran off, still pulling the wagon that Wormtail96's invention was placed upon.

Wormtail wasn't too lucky, due to the fact that Tim got so scared that he accidentally knocked WT off. When Tim was out of sight, Wormtail96 looked around nervously.

"Tim?" Wormtail96 called, his voice trembling slightly. "He's gone". Then, he heard a low growling and he turned his head slowly and saw two lions called Scar and Nuka, and a pack of hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed behind him.

"Oh. It's just two lions, and a pack of Hyenas." Wormtail said calmly, looking away. Then, Wormtail's pitch-red eyes snapped open as wide as they could.

**"LIONS AND HYENAS?!" **He shouted and he immediately looked around again and saw the Scar, Nuka, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed slowly approaching him.

Wormtail96 then pulled out his mini magic staff (which was bent, had a green orb on top, and was coloured red and black stripes) and blasted it at them. The magical energy turned into a mini rocket, and popped open to reveal a message dangling down by a parachute, saying, '_CALL POLICE (ASSISTANCE NEEDED)_'.

The lions, hyenas, and Wormtail96 stared blankly at the parachute message as it floated to the ground. Wormtail turned to them and pointed to the message as he scowled, "Can't any of you read? Call the police!"

The lions and the hyenas' responses were them snarling even more viciously at Wormtail96 as they approached him more forcefully.

Then, Wormtail96 screamed and began running for his life. The wolves chased after him. Then, the next thing WT knew, he rolled down a steep hill, tumbling head over heels. When that was over, Wormtail lowered his scarf slightly from his eyes and looked up and saw an iron gate and fence. Then, WT looked behind him and saw that the lions and hyenas were in hot pursuit. Wormtail96 ran up to the gate and yelled, "Help! Is someone there? HELP!!!" Then, the gates flew open and WT fell in. Before the lions and hyenas could get to WT, he slammed the gates shut, causing the lions and hyenas to fall away. Wormtail96 laughed hard at the lions' and the hyenas' downfall, but then let out a sigh of relief and turned around and let out a gasp of amazement. What he saw before him across the bridge was a huge castle.

**(A/N: Try and imagine Disney castle from _Kingdom Hearts _looking like it hasn't been taken care of for years, and that it has an evil twist.)

* * *

**

Then, lightning flashed in the sky and it began to rain. WT growled, but wasted no time in getting on the porch and knocking on the front doors. The door creaked open and WT hesitated a bit. He then went inside and stepped into the foyer. He looked around and saw a huge staircase, and a few open doorways. The room was dark and Wormtail walked cautiously around.

"Hello?" He called, and his voice echoed. There was no response and he called again, "Hello?"

"Poor wizard guy must have lost his way in the woods." A male voice said.

"Be quiet. Maybe he'll go away." Another young male voice said.

Wormtail96 looked around nervously for the source of the voices and called, "Uh- is someone there?"

"Not a word, Sonic. Not _one_ word." The second young male voice said.

"I- uh- I don't mean to intrude, but I lost my- uh- Taun-Taun and I need a place to stay for the night." Wormtail called nervously.

"Aw, come on, Dash. Have a heart." The first male voice said.

"Shh!" The second voice said. The next thing WT heard was what sounded like a kicking sound.

"Ouch! My shin!" The second voice yelled.

"Sure, Man! You're welcome here!" The first voice said. WT looked around again.

"Okay, seriously now. Who said that?" Wormtail96 asked annoyed.

"Uh- I'm right here." The first voice said.

"Well, where?" WT asked. Then, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He spun around and saw a blue humanoid hedgehog behind him. The hedgehog wore white gloves, and red sports shoes with a white stripe. The hedgehog also wore a blue jacket with short white sleeves, and blue cargo pants. The hedgehog's name was Sonic.

"Yo." Sonic said. WT got totally startled and jumped upward and landed on his own back. He stood up.

"Well, now you've done it, Sonic. Just peachy." The second voice said and a boy about ten-years-old and just about Sonic's size came in. He had blonde blown-back hair, and blue eyes. He wore a dark green armor like clothing with a green"X" in the middle of the chest part and a single purple line that went vertically behind the "X." He had two giant zipped up pockets in the front of his hips on each side. He also had a zipper that went straight down the lower half of his body. He also wore giant dark purple boots and gloves with silver cufflinks on his wrists. He was Dash Parr.

**(A/N) Their attire is supposed to parody King Mickey and Pete's attire from _Kingdom Hearts II_**

"Oh, hello there. I- ah- ah- ACHOO!" Wormtail said, but emitted a sneeze, causing Dash's armor chest plate to be fogged up. WT got a handkerchief out of his own pocket and wiped his own nose as Dash wiped his chest-plate.

"Geez, man. You're soaked to the bone. Come on. You should warm up by the fire." Sonic said, directing Wormtail96 to the parlor.

"Thank you." Wormtail said in a literally sick tone.

As WT followed Sonic, Dash walked quickly after them, and a shadowed figure with pitch-green eyes watched them and rushed off.

"Sonic, NO! You know what the master would do!" Dash said, but Sonic didn't listen.

"I demand that you stop… Ow! …right… Ow! …there! Ow!" Dash demanded as he tumbled down the staircase three times on every 'Ow!' He then saw that Sonic had let WT sit in a red silk comfortable armchair that was a yard in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, no! Not the master's chair!" Dash exclaimed worried, and at that moment, a blue and silver cylinder astro-droid rushed past him. He was R2-D2.

"I am not seeing this!" Dash said, putting his hands over his eyes, "I am NOT seeing this!"

"Well, hello there, fella" Wormtail said, patting R2-D2 on his dome head. R2-D2 then made a footstool come out of his side.

Then, a green humanoid hawk who wore the same attire as Sonic, except it was green and the sleeves were black, came up and put a blanket around Wormtail96.

"Here, you go, my good man" Jet said.

"Hm. What service." WT smiled.

"All right! That is enough! I'm in charge here and I-" Dash was interrupted when an Asian girl ran in, literally running Dash over with a tea cart.

When the tea cart got over to where WT was, the Asian girl revealed to be an eleven-year-old girl, who had a few freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she wore a green t-shirt (In which the rims of the sleeves and collar are red what seemed to be a red dragonfly symbol on the front of the shirt), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt and yellow belt buckle, blue trousers and brown shoes. This was Juniper Lee.

Next to the girl was an eight-year-old Asian boy, who had black hair, and wore a red sweater that had black sleeves and a blue fist symbol in the centre. This was Juniper's little brother, Prince Ray-Ray.

"How would you like some hot tea, sir?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah. It'll warm you up in no time." Ray-Ray said as he held a tea cup as June poured some tea into the cup.

"No. No tea." Dash said with his face in the ground, and he stood up, exclaiming angrily, "NO tea!"

But no one listened. After Ray-Ray put some sugar in the tea, he handed it to a dumb looking gray like cat. The cat, known as Waffles, then handed the cup to Wormtail96.

"Here you go, sir." Waffles said.

"Oh, hello there, little fellow" WT greeted in a sweet tone to Waffles. Then, the parlor doors slammed open, causing a howling wind to blow in, blowing the fire in the fireplace out. Ray-Ray shook nervously and June picked her up and hid him unsuccessfully behind her and Waffled immediately hid behind Ray-Ray.

"Uh-oh..." Waffles and Ray-Ray said nervously.

Wormtail96 shook nervously and in a terrified manner. In the open doorway was a fat dark blue-furred alien monster with pitch-green eyes, and who was about three-and-a-half feet tall.

The alien monster looked a lot like dark blue koala with tatty and un-groomed fur, and big, long ears. He had big, black eyes (that were glowing green at the moment), huge razor pointy sharp teeth, and blue patterns on his body. He had antennas, two pairs of arms with razor-like claws, and quills coming out of his back. He had a faint noticeable scar across his left eye. The monster seemed to be wearing a red silk robe, along with a blood red cape that had a demon brooch on it and a number of superfluous gold and jewel encrusted rings. Plus, the alien monster held a stemless wine glass in one hand bigger than his head, and an open bottle in the other.

As the monster came furiously into the room while taking a large gulp of his wine, Wormtail96 continued to shake nervously.

"There is a stranger here." The alien monster growled in a tough, gruff, and Trog-like voice.

"Uh- Master. Let me explain." Sonic explained nervously, "you see, the guy was lost in the woods, he was cold and-" He was cut off when the alien monster roared so loud; his voice was like a wind. Sonic shook nervously now.

Dash got out of hiding from under the carpet and walked over next to Sonic and said, "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say that I was against this from the start! It was all HIS entire fault!" He pointed accusingly at Sonic, and then Sonic' eyes snapped open and he looked at Dash.

**"What?!" **Sonic asked in disbelief.

Dash, not listening to Sonic continued, "I tried to stop them, but nooooooooo! They would not listen to me and-" The alien monster roared loudly again and Dash yelled out like a little girl and hid behind Sonic and Jet.

Wormtail96 looked to his right, and then when he looked to his right, he found himself face-to-face with an alien monster, who sneered at him. WT then screamed and backed away.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The alien monster growled viciously, as his eyes went from green to black.

"Well, you see, I was lost in the woods and I-" Wormtail96 said, but got cut off by the alien monster.

"You are not welcome here!" The alien monster yelled, smashing the wine bottle to the floor, making it shatter into a million pieces with wine going everywhere.

"I- I am very sorry." WT apologized nervously, his eyes focused only on the alien monster, and the alien monster noticed this.

"What are you staring at?!" The alien monster snarled, making his grip so tight that it shattered the wine glass into a million pieces and making wine pour all over his claw.

"N- Nothing, I assure you!" Wormtail lied.

"So, you've come to stare at the **FREAK**, have you?!" The alien monster accused as his eyes glowed green again. With that, Wormtail96 ran for the door on **'FREAK'**, but the monster blocked his way on 'Have you'.

"Please! I meant no harm of any kind!" Wormtail96 exclaimed in a scared tone, "I just wanted a place to stay!"

"Oh, I'll give you a place to stay!" The alien monster growled, and grabbed WT by the shirt with his wine-soaked claw.

"No! Please! No! I didn't mean to- NOOOO!" Wormtail96 shouted as the alien monster dragged him away Wormtail started to kick and scream before the alien monster slammed the door shut.

* * *

**(A/N) I know, it's quite a selection of characters for the servants, but what do you think? Read and Review! But PLEASE! NO FLAMES! That's the last thing that I and other authors ever want to get! I HATE FLAMES! They are SO annoying! Anyway, review away!)**


	4. Ch 3: Zim Proposes to Lilo & Lilo's home

**Chapter 3**

**Zim Proposes to Lilo and Lilo's New Home**

The next day, Zim and GIR looked through a bush at Lilo's house. Zim was wearing purple formal attire.

"Lilo's surely going get the surprise of her life, huh, Zim?" GIR asked, smirking.

"Indeed." Zim smirked, "This is her lucky day." He walked off, letting go of the bush branch that he held and it slammed in GIR's face, and he literally had leaves in his mouth.

Zim turned towards a group of people, who were preparing for the wedding, and Zim said, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding, but first, I have to go in there and propose to the girl."

Everyone laughed, except for Mushi, Lizzie and Anti-Wanda, who were crying their eyes out.

"You do remember that you are already married to me, don't you?" Anti-Cosmo asked Anti-Wanda, who in response paused, then immediately cried louder and harder.

Zim turned towards GIR and said, "Now, GIR, when Lilo and I come out that door, you..."

GIR picked up the thread (not literally) and said, "I know, I know! I strike up the band!"

He then started conducting a band that played "Here comes the bride" at quite a fast pace. The music stopped when Zim hit GIR _really_ hard with a French horn.

"Not yet, you fool!" Zim said angrily.

"Sorry, Zim" GIR said, rubbing his own metal forehead.

Meanwhile, Lilo was inside, reading her book when she heard a knock on the door. She went over to the door and looked through the eye-hole and saw that it was Zim at the door. Lilo groaned and she opened the door and Zim stepped in.

"Zim" Lilo said, smiling a fake smile, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it, Lilo?" Zim said, "You know, I bet that there is not a girl in town who would not love to be in your shoes. This is the day that your dreams come true."

"Uh- what exactly do you know about my dreams?" Lilo asked.

"Oh ho, plenty" Zim replied and he began to sing (to the tune of the narcissistic song "Me".)

Zim: **_You've been dreaming just one dream_**

_**Nearly all your life**_

_**Hoping, scheming**_

_**Just one theme**_

_**Will you be a wife?**_

_**Will you be some he-man's property?**_

_**Good news! That he-man's me!**_

He put his paper-thin alien hands around Lilo's shoulders.

_**This equation**_

_**Girl plus man**_

_**Doesn't help just you**_

**_On occasion_**

**_Earth women can_**

_**Have their uses, too**_

_**Mainly to extend the family tree**_

_**Pumpkin, extend with me!**_

Zim: **_We'll be raising sons galore_**

Lilo: **_Inconceivable!_**

Zim: **_Like the Tallests,_** **_Each built six-foot-four_**

(Lilo got a bit queasy.)

Lilo: **_Unbelievable!_**

Bowser: **_Each one stuffed with every Irken and Earthling gene!_**

(Lilo plugged her ears up.)

Lilo: **_I'm not hearing this!_**

Zim: **_You will be keeping house with pride_**

Lilo: (sarcastically) **_Just incredible!_**

Zim: **_Each day gratified_**

Lilo: **_So un-weddable!_**

Zim: **_That you are part of this idyllic scene_**

Zim sat down at the table where Lilo put her book down.

"Picture this." He said, "A rustic hunting lodge. My latest kill roasting over the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet."

Lilo put her hand on her nose, imagining the fouls smell of Zim's small feet as Zim continued, "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs." He stood up and said, "We'll have six or seven".

Lilo asked, "Dogs?"

"No, Lilo! Strapping Invaders like me!" Zim replied.

Lilo let out a sarcastic laugh and said, "Imagine that." And Zim continued to sing.

Zim: **_I can see that we will share_**

_**All that love implies**_

_**We shall be the perfect pair**_

**_Rather like both our same size_**

(Lilo said, "Okay, now you're starting to creep me out!")

_**You are face to face with destiny!**_

_**All roads lead to**_

_**The best things in life are**_

_**All's well that ends with me!**_

_**Escape me, there's no way**_

_**Certain as do re**_

**_Lilo, when you marry_**

Zim stopped when he had Lilo against the door.

"So, Lilo, what shall it be? Is it 'yes' or is it 'Oh, yes'?" He asked.

"I- uh-" Lilo stammered as she reached behind herself for the doorknob and she answered quickly, "I just don't deserve you!"

Zim shrugged and said, "Well then, who does?"

Zim: **_Me_****_eeeeeeeeee!_**

"But thanks for asking." Lilo said and she immediately opened the door, and she ducked as Zim lost his balance and fell out the door and into a filthy mud puddle. The band then began to play and Lilo slammed the door shut. When the band stopped playing, GIR turned towards Zim, who was completely covered in mud, and asked, "So, how'd it go?"

Zim grabbed GIR and growled, "I'll have Lilo for my wife! Make no mistake about that!" He then threw GIR down into the mud and Zim stormed off, furious.

* * *

Later, when she had made sure that everyone was gone, Lilo poked her head out the door and said, "Is he gone?" 

She then went to the side of the house to feed the chickens, mumbling angrily, "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! ME! The wife of that boorish, conceited little..." She then began to sing.

Lilo: **_Madame Zim!_**

_**Can you just see it?**_

(She put a towel around her head, making herself look like a housewife.)

**_Madame Zim!_**

_**His little wife**_

(She kicked a bucket over and took the towel off her head.)

_**No, sir! **_

_**Not me!**_

_**I guarantee it!**_

_**I want much more than this provincial life!**_

She ran off until she was in an open field kind of like at the beginning of _The Sound of Music _and Lilo sang more.

Lilo: **_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!_**

_**I want it more than I can tell!**_

(She sat on the ground and picked up a cute little dandelion.)

_**And for once it might be grand**_

_**To have someone understand**_

(She blew on the dandelion, causing its contents to blow off in the wind.)

_**I want so much more than they've got planned...**_

At that moment, Tim the Taun-Taun came running in, still pulling the cart that had Wormtail96's invention on it.

"Tim?" Lilo wondered, and she ran up to him.

"What happened?" She asked, and she looked to see WT96 not there, "Where's Wormtail? Where is he, Tim?"

She unhooked Tim from the wagon and exclaimed, "We've got to find him! You've got to take me to him!"

* * *

Later, Lilo rode on Tim until they reached a castle.

"What is this place?" Lilo wondered. Tim then let out a worried yell, and Lilo calmed him down.

"Tim, steady." Lilo said. Then, beyond the rusty gate, Lilo noticed Wormtail96's magic staff on the ground. She opened the gates and went inside and picked up the staff.

"Wormtail..." She said quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile inside, Dash paced back and forth past Sonic, who had his arms crossed. 

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Dash said, "You had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea. Sit in the master's chair. Pet the robot."

"Dude, I was trying to be hospital." Sonic said, and Dash rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Lilo had just entered the foyer and called, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

She then went up the staircase and every room she went into, she called for Wormtail96.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, June was washing dishes and Ray-Ray ran into the room up to her. 

"June! You'll never believe what Waffles and I saw." Ray-Ray said out of breath, "There's a girl in the castle."

Juniper turned towards Ray-Ray and said, "Ray-Ray, could you quit making stories up? It's so old now that it's not even funny anymore."

"We're serious, June. We saw her." Waffles said, poking his head out from behind Ray-Ray.

"Oh, come on." Juniper said and she went back to washing her dishes. At that moment, two cats came into the room.

The first cat was black with devil like horns. His name was Mr. Blik, Waffles' brother and a chamberlain like Waffles was.

The second cat was a fat Scottish cat that was orange and white. His name was Gordon, Waffles' other brother and a chamberlain like Waffles and Mr. Blik were.

"June, we saw a girl in the castle." Gordon said.

"Yeah, and we can prove it." Mr. Blik said.

"See? We told ya!" Ray-Ray said as he and Waffles smirked.

* * *

Back with Dash and Sonic... 

"Irresponsible, waxy-eared, pea-brained, quill-covered..." As Dash said this, Sonic got out a sock-hand puppet of Sonic and started mimicking Dash with it as Sonic had his eyes crossed.

"Cousin?" Lilo's voice called and Sonic and Dash turned toward a doorway to see Lilo passing by.

"Did you see that?" Sonic asked, turning towards Dash.

Then, they looked around the corner and saw Lilo going down the corridor. Sonic gasped.

"It's a girl!" He exclaimed.

"I know it's a girl" Dash said irritably.

"Don't you see? She's the one!" Sonic exclaimed happily, "The girl that we've been waiting for! She's come to break the spell!" He then ran off in great speed after her with Dash running after him also with great speed, saying, "Sonic! Wait a minute! Wait a minute!"

The hedgehog and the boy opened a door that Lilo had passed by. When Lilo came that way, Dash hid behind the door while Sonic ran up the steps that led to the prisoner tower.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Lilo called and she heard Sonic running up the steps and she called as she went up the steps, "Wait! I'm looking for my cousin! I..."

Dash poked his head out from behind the door, watching Lilo rush up the steps.

When Lilo reached the top, she looked around. Sonic hid behind a pillar.

"Well, that's funny. I'm sure there was someone..." Lilo wondered, and she called, "Is anyone here?"

"Lilo?" Wormtail96's voice called from the prison door.

"Wormtail!" Lilo exclaimed. She picked up a torch and went over to WT96's prison door and Wormtail96 poked his head out.

"H- h- how did you find me?" Wormtail96 asked.

"Oh, your hands are like ice." Lilo said, feeling Wormtail96's cold robot hands which were usually room temperature as WT96 coughed, "I've to get you out of here."

"Lilo. I want you to leave this place." Wormtail said.

"Who did this to you?" Lilo demanded.

"There is No time to explain!" WT96 exclaimed, "Please! You must go! Right now!"

"No. I won't leave you." Lilo argued. The next thing she knew, a blue furry arm pulled Lilo, causing her to toss her torch away.

"What are you doing here?" The voice growled. It was the same alien monster that Wormtail96 had encountered the night before.

"Lilo! Run!" Wormtail96 yelled.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Lilo asked nervously as she looked around. She could see nothing in the darkness. The only light in the room was a pair of glowing green eyes, and a light that came in from a hole in the roof.

"I am Stitch, the master of this castle." The Trog-like voice of the alien monster, now known as Stitch, replied.

"I've come for my cousin." Lilo said, "Please let him out. Can't you see he's sick?"

"If that's the case, then he should not have trespassed here!" Stitch growled.

"But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!" Lilo pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." Stitch responded and he began to walk away.

"But there must be something that I can..." Lilo stopped when she got an idea and she called, "Wait!"

Stitch stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Lilo looked back at Wormtail, and then came into the light.

"Take me instead." She pleaded.

"You?!" Stitch growled, turning away, and his expression changed as he looked back at Lilo, and asked in a calm tone, "Let me get this straight…you would... take his place?"

"Lilo, are you out of your mind?" WT96 yelled, "You don't know what you're doing, here!"

Lilo ignored Wormtail and continued, "If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes." Stitch answered, "But only on the account that you must promise to stay here forever."

Lilo then thought for a minute. Before she could give an answer, she wanted to see who or what she was talking to.

"First, come into the light." Lilo demanded.

Stitch hesitated for a minute. Then, he slowly moved into the light with his eyes turning from green to black and Lilo's eyes widened. When Stitch was fully in the light and revealed his blue, fat and monstrous form, Lilo gasped. She turned away.

"No, Lilo! I won't let you do this!" WT96 exclaimed. Lilo turned back towards Stitch.

"You have my word." She said to Stitch.

Stitch smirked, revealing his shining razor sharp teeth, "Done!" Stitch responded as he went over to Wormtail96's prison door. Lilo fell to her knees and after Stitch unlocked the door, Wormtail96 rushed over to Lilo.

"Lilo, listen to me." Wormtail said, "Let _me_ take the punishment! I am over 200 years old; I've lived my life."

Then, Stitch began to drag Wormtail away.

"Wait." Lilo said.

"Lilo!" Wormtail96 yelled as he was dragged away.

"Wait!" Lilo called, "Come back!"

* * *

A minute later, Stitch was still dragging Wormtail96 outside. 

"Please! Spare my cousin!" Wormtail96 pleaded before Stitch tossed him into a car, "Please!"

"She's no longer your concern!" Stitch snarled as he slammed the door shut and he ordered to the car driver, "Take him to the village."

With that, the car drove away. From the tower window, Lilo watched the car drive away and she buried her face into her arms and began to cry.

* * *

Later, as Stitch climbed the tower stairs, Sonic came up to him. 

"Uh- master?" Sonic said.

"What?" Stitch asked, turning toward Sonic.

"Well, since the girl is gonna be with us for a very long time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room." Sonic replied nervously. All Sonic got in response was a death glare fierce snarl from Stitch and Stitch continued up the steps.

"Then again, maybe not." Sonic said.

* * *

A minute later, Stitch came into Lilo's room, he saw Lilo on the ground crying. She looked up to Stitch with tears in her eyes. 

"You didn't let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again." She said in between tears, "And I didn't even get to say goodbye."

As Lilo said this, a look of guilt came onto Stitch's face and he looked down at the ground with his long ears lowering a bit. He then reconsidered Sonic's advice.

"I'll show you to your room." Stitch said, about to walk out of the room.

"My room?" Lilo wondered, and said aloud, "But I thought..."

Stitch stopped and turned towards her, asking, "What? Do you want to stay in the tower?"

"No." Lilo answered, shaking her head.

"Then follow me." Stitch said and Lilo obliged.

* * *

Later, Stitch led Lilo through a maze of corridors. Lilo stopped to look at everything in the corridor. She then ran back over to Stitch, who glanced over his own shoulder at Lilo. She shed a tear. Sonic, who walked next to Stitch, could not stand the silence any longer. 

"Come on, Master. Say something to her." Sonic urged.

"Huh?" Stitch said, "Oh."

Stitch looked back at Lilo and said, "I- um- hope you like it here."

He looked back at Sonic, who gave him the 'go on' hand gesture and look.

Stitch looked back at Lilo and said, "The castle is your home now. That means you can go anywhere you want to now. _Except_ that is, for the west wing."

Lilo looked up at Stitch and began to ask, "What's in the west-?"

Stitch cut her sentence short by whirling around angrily and shouting, "IT'S FORBIDDEN! DEAL WITH IT!!!"

They continued to walk again until Stitch led Lilo to a guest room. Stitch opened the door and Lilo walked in cautiously.

"Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend to you." Stitch said.

"Invite her to dinner." Sonic whispered to Eduardo.

Stitch nodded and turned back towards Lilo.

"You will... join me for dinner." Stitch said in a calm tone, and then growled in a big tough-guy, threatening voice, "And that's _not_ a request!"

With that, he slammed the door shut and Lilo gasped. She then walked over to her bed, but did not sit down on it. Then, Lilo took out a locket and opened it. On one side of the locket, there was a picture of Wormtail96, and there was a picture of Lilo on the other side. Lilo then began to sing (to the tune of "Home").

Lilo: **_Yes, I made the choice._**

**_For Wormtail- I will stay._**

_**But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way, you...**_

(She then turned towards the closed door and yelled angrily, "YOU…FREAK!")

(But unknown to Lilo, Stitch, who was heading down the hall, had stopped when he heard 'FREAK!'. His feelings became hurt. His ears lowered and a heavy tear came from his scarred eye. He then just continued down the hall as Lilo continued to sing).

_**If you think that you've done is right, well then**_

(She began to tear up.)

_**You're a fool.**_

_**Think again.**_

_**Is this home?**_

_**Is this where I should learn to be happy?**_

_**Never dreamed**_

_**That a home could be dark and cold.**_

_**I was told**_

_**Every day in my childhood**_

_**Even as we grow old**_

_**Home will be where the heart is**_

_**Never where words so true**_

_**My heart's far, far away**_

_**Home is too. **_

_**Is this home?**_

_**Is this where I must learn to believe in?**_

_**Try to find**_

_**Something good in this tragic place**_

_**Just in case**_

_**I should stay here forever**_

_**Held in this empty space**_

_**Oh, that won't be easy**_

_**I know the reason why**_

_**My heart's far, far away**_

_**Home's a lie**_

_**What I'd give to return**_

_**To the life I knew lately**_

_**But I know that I can't**_

_**Solve my problems going back**_

_**Is this home?**_

_**Am I here for a day or forever?**_

_**Shut away**_

_**From the world until who knows when**_

_**Oh, but then**_

_**As my life has been altered once**_

_**It can change again**_

**_Build higher walls around me_**

_**Change every lock and key**_

_**Nothing lasts**_

_**Nothing holds**_

_**All of me**_

_**My heart's far, far away**_

_**Home and free**_

After the song ended, Lilo buried her face into the bed and started to cry.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, there it is; the chapter when Lilo, and Stitch finally meet. Anyways, next chapter, Zim plots to have me thrown into the House of Loons and Stitch tries to invite Lilo down to dinner. In the meantime, review away. But again, no flames, please!)**


	5. 4:Zim's Plan And An Invitation to Dinner

**Chapter 4**

**Zim's Plan and An Invitation to Dinner**

Meanwhile, in town, it was snowing a lot outside. Inside the bar tavern, Zim sat in his armchair in front of a fireplace. He was now wearing his regular attire (i.e. triangular purple sweater).

* * *

"Who does she think she is?" Zim said angrily, "That girl has tangled with the wrong Irken! No one says 'no' to Zim!"

"Darn right!" GIR agreed as he walked over to Zim, carrying two huge mugs full of beer.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated!" Zim growled as he snatched the mugs from Zim and threw them into the fireplace, "Why, it's more than I can bear!"

"Uh- more beer?" GIR asked.

"What for? Nothing helps! I am disgraced." Zim said before he put his own face into his own hands. (Literally)

"Who? You? Never!" GIR said as he tried to cheer Zim up, "Zim, ya gotta pull yourself together." With that, GIR began to sing.

GIR: **_Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Zim_**

_**Looking so down in the dumps**_

(He stretched Zim's mouth to make it a smile, but ended up getting zapped by Zim's laser at Anti-Cosmo, Plankton and Jack Spicer's table. GIR got back up.)

**_Every guy here would love to be you, Zim_**

_**Even when taking your lumps**_

(Zim turned away in a grumpy manner and crossed his arms.)

**_There's no person in town as admired as you_**

**_You're everyone's fa-vor-ite_ _guy!_**

_**Everyone's awed and inspired by you**_

**_And it's not…very hard… to see why_**

**_No…one's…slick as Zim_**

**_No one's quick as Zim_**

**_No one's head is incredibly thick as Zim!_**

_**For there's no one in town half as manly**_

_**Perfect! A pure paragon!**_

**_You can ask any Anti-Cosmo, Plankton or Jack Spicer_**

_**And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!**_

GIR, Anti-Cosmo, Plankton and Jack Spicer: **_No…one's…smart like Zim_**

**_A kingpin like Zim_**

GIR: **_No one's got a pair of swell pink eyes like Zim!_**

(Zim shrugged and began to sing.)

Zim: **_As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_**

All: **_My, what a guy, that Zim!_**

(They clinked their glasses together.)

_**Give five hurrahs! Give twelve hips-hips!**_

GIR: **_Zim is the best and the rest is all drips!_**

By accident, when Zim stood up proudly, GIR threw his drink in Zim's face. Zim then looked furiously down at GIR, who sheepishly hid his own glass behind his back. Zim then blasted GIR with a laser, making him go flying.

All: **_No…one…fights Zim!_**

**_Douses lights Zim!_**

Jack Spicer: **_In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Zim!_**

(Before "bites", Zim bit Jack Spicer's leg with his hard, oddly-shaped teeth.)

Mushi, Lizzie and Anti-Wanda: **_For there's n one as sneaky and brainy!_**

(Four robotic spider-legs came out of Zim's pack back and lifted the bench that Mushi, Lizzie and Anti-Wanda sat on. The three girls were still sitting on the bench.)

Zim: **_As you see, there isn't a scrap of technology I lack_**

GIR: **_Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny_**

Zim made his robotic spider-legs drop the bench on GIR, who got squashed flat. Literally! But Mushi, Lizzie and Anti-Wanda were unharmed.

Zim: **_That's right! And every last inch of my antennas are black!_**

All: **_No one hits like Zim!_**

**_Matches wits like Zim!_**

GIR: **_In a spitting match, nobody spits like Zim._**

Zim: **_I'm especially good at expectorating!_**

(Zim then spat a huge spitwad. And Anti-Cosmo, Plankton and Jack Spicer each got out a board with the number 'ten' on it.)

Anti-Cosmo, Plankton, and Jack Spicer: **_Ten points for Zim!_**

Zim: **_When I was an infant, I ate four dozen tuna every morning to help me get smart!_**

(As Zim sang this, he juggled a couple of tuna/salmon and threw them up in the air and caught them in his mouth. GIR decided to try this, but the fish ended up landing all over his face.)

**_And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen tuna! So I have roughly the intelligence of the tallests!_**

All: **_No…one…shoots like Zim_**

**_Makes those beauts like Zim_**

GIR: **_Then goes stomping around wearing boots like Zim_**

Zim: **_I use monster teeth in all of my decorating!_**

(He pointed to the wall where the fireplace was and there were teeth of sharks and teeth of dragons hanged on the wall, along with a portrait of Zim. Zim then sat in his chair as Anti-Cosmo, Plankton and Jack Spicer lifted it up. )

All: **_My, what a guy- Zim!_**

As Anti-Cosmo, Plankton and Jack Spicer held the chair, which Zim sat in, they carried it and GIR tried to run out of the way, but Anti-Cosmo, Plankton and Jack Spicer dropped it unknowingly on him, literally crushing him flat (again). After the song ended, everyone in the bar tavern cheered.

Then, at that moment, Wormtail96 barged in. There were black circles around his pitch-red eyes as if he hadn't slept in years.

"Help! Someone help me!" Wormtail shouted as he came in.

"Wormtail96?" The bartender, Moe (from _The Simpsons_), wondered.

"Please! Please! I need your help!" WT begged, going from table to table, "He's got her- he's got her locked in the tower!"

"Who?" Shadow the Hedgehog asked.

"Lilo!" Wormtail responded, "We have to go! Now! There is not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Zim said, making a gesture for Wormtail96 to calm down, "Slow down, Wormtail. Who's got Lilo locked in the dungeon?"

"A freak!" Wormtail96 exclaimed, "An alien, horrible, monstrous freak!"

Shadow spat some soda out of his mouth when he started to drink it.

Everyone looked at Wormtail96 like he was speaking French, and they all began to laugh hysterically. WT looked down at the ground in disappointment. Jack Spicer then came up to him and asked, making a gesture of something huge, "Is it a big freakish monster?"

"Well, not really! He's about Lilo and Zim's size!" Wormtail96 replied.

"With about four arms, some antennas, and perhaps a few quills on his back or something?" Plankton asked, making

"Yes! Hideously ugly!" WT96 responded.

"Does it also have sharp, cruel fangs, along with green glowing eyes?" Pete (From _Kingdom Hearts_) asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Wormtail responded, nodding, "Will you help me?"

"All right, my good man" Zim said, "We'll help you out."

He winked to Jack Spicer, Anti-Cosmo, and Pete and they carried Wormtail96 towards the door.

"You will?" Wormtail asked, and praised happily, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The next thing he knew, WT96 was tossed outside into a pile of snow.

"Crazy old Wormtail96" Anti-Cosmo laughed as he, Jack Spicer, Plankton and Pete went back to their table.

"He's always good for a laugh." Jack Spicer agreed.

"Crazy old Wormtail96, hmm?" Zim wondered to himself, "Crazy old Wormtail96." He turned towards GIR, who got out from underneath the chair.

Zim: **_Hey, GIR. I'm afraid I've been thinking_**

GIR: **_A pretty colourful past time?_**

Zim: **_I know._**

**_Remember, that wacky old dork is Lilo's cousin_**

_**And his sanity's only so-so.**_

**_Now the wheels in my head have been turning extra fast since I looked at that loony old man!_**

**_See, I promised myself I'd be married to Lilo Pelekai_**

**_And right now, I am evolving a plan!_**

He said, "If I..." The rest of his sentence became a whisper.

"Yeah?" GIR said.

"Then we..." Zim whispered.

"No! Would she?" GIR asked.

"Guess." Zim said.

"Oh, I get it!" GIR said, realizing what Zim meant.

"Then, let's go!" They both exclaimed before they began to sing.

Both: **_No one plots like Zim_**

Zim: **_Takes cheap shots like Zim_**

GIR: **_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Zim_**

Zim: **_Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful_**

GIR: **_As down in the depths you descend_**

Zim: **_I won't even be mildly remorseful_**

GIR: **_As long as you get what you want in the end!_**

Zim: **_Who has brains like Zim?_**

GIR: **_Entertains like Zim?_**

Both: **_Who can make up these endless refrains like Zim?_**

All (except Zim and GIR): **_So his marriage we soon will be celebrating!_**

**_My, what a guy! Zim!_**

When the song ended, Wormtail96, outside, went around the town square.

"Will no one help me?" Wormtail96 called in despair.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Stitch's castle, Lilo Pelekai still had her face buried in her pillows as she sobbed. That was when she heard a knock at the bedroom door.

Lilo raised her head and turned towards the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's June." Juniper's voice, from outside the room, called.

"And Ray-Ray, too." Ray-Ray's voice called, too.

Lilo got off the bed and opened the door and June entered along with Ray-Ray, who pushed a cart.

"We thought you might like some tea." June said.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be-" Lilo said as she backed away, but ended up tripping over something.

"Oh. Careful, now" Another young female voice said and Lilo saw that the voice came from a tall girl with long black hair. She wore a violet sweater and had an orange headband.

"Hi. My name's Violet." The girl, known as Violet, said. "Dash's big sister".

"Oh, man. This is impossible." Lilo said as she sat down on the bed, "I'm seeing kids and animals around every corner. I mean, no offence, but you guys don't really look all rich and powerful"

"I know it's strange, but here we are." Violet shrugged.

Waffles got onto Ray-Ray's shoulder and said to June, "Told ya she was pretty, June, didn't we?"

June got the teapot off the cart and Ray-Ray got a teacup as Juniper said, "All right."

As soon as June poured the tea into the cup, Ray-Ray put a teaspoon of sugar into the tea. Then, Ray-Ray handed the cup to Waffles.

"Slowly now." June said as Waffles carried the cup over to Lilo, "Don't spill."

Waffles then handed the teacup to Lilo, who said, "Thanks."

"You know, that was a very brave thing you did." June said to Lilo.

"We all think so." Violet said as a sad look came onto her own face. Waffles and Ray-Ray nodded in agreement.

"But I've lost my cousin; my dreams; everything." Lilo said sadly.

"Cheer up, Lilo." Ray-Ray said, smiling.

"Yeah. It'll turn out all right in the end." June agreed, "You'll see." And with that, Juniper began to sing.

Juniper: **_I hope that we'll be friends_**

_**Though we don't know you well**_

Ray-Ray: **_But if anyone can make the most of living here_**

**_Then Lilo Pelekai, it's you._**

Both: **_And who knows?_**

_**You may find**_

_**Home here too. **_

Lilo's frown turned into a smile of hope.

"Ah, listen to us." Juniper giggled, "Singing a tune when there's a dinner to be served. Come on, Ray-Ray." Ray-Ray nodded and the two walked out of the room.

But before Ray-Ray left the room, he called, "Come on, Waffles."

Waffles nodded and scurried off after Ray-Ray, but before Waffles left the room, he said to Lilo, "Bye!"

And with that, Waffles dashed off. Then, Lilo turned toward Violet.

"Well, then. What will we dress you in for dinner?" Violet wondered, and she exclaimed, "Ooh! Let's see what I got in the wardrobe!"

Violet hurried over to a wardrobe and opened it. She looked through the entire thing, throwing every dress out of it until she found a blue dress.

"Here we go." Violet said, walking over to Lilo, "You'll look great in this one!"

"That's really nice, but I'm not going to dinner." Lilo said.

Violet eeped and insisted, "But you have to! I know the master is a big jerk, but c'mon!"

Just then, Dash entered the room, clearing his throat, and he said, "Dinner is served."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Sonic, Jet, Juniper and Ray-Ray watched Stitch pace back and forth impatiently.

"What's taking her so long? I told her to come to dinner." Stitch mumbled, and he growled aloud to Sonic, June, Jet and Ray-Ray, "Why isn't she here yet?"

"You have to be patient, sir." June said to Stitch.

"Yeah. The girl lost her cousin and her freedom all in one day." Ray-Ray reassured Stitch. "You gotta cut her some slack".

"Uh- Master? Do you think this girl is the one to break the spell?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I am!" Stitch roared, and he growled, "I'm not a fool."

"Then that's good. So, you fall in love with her, and she falls in love with you, and: POOF! The spell's broken!" Sonic explained, "June, Ray-Ray, Dash, the other servants, me and you will be normal again by midnight."

"Uh- Sonic?" June said, "It's not that simple; these things take time."

"But the rose already began to wilt." Ray-Ray said.

Stitch groaned and said, "Ah, it's no use. She's so beautiful and I'm... Well, look at me! I'm a freak!"

Sonic, Jet, June and Ray-Ray gave each other a concerned look.

"You have to help her see past all that." Jet said.

"I don't know how." Stitch said, turning away.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable." June said, walking up in front of Stitch, and she ordered, "So straighten up!"

Stitch obliged, and Jet said while walking up to Stitch, "Try to act like a gentleman."

"Uh-huh." Sonic said, walking up to Stitch, who turned towards Sonic, "And when she comes in, give her a dashing smile. Well, come on. Smile."

Stitch tried to smile, but he smiled too big, showing all his razor-sharp teeth.

"But don't scare the heck out of her." Ray-Ray said, walking up to Stitch also.

"Impress her with your delightful wit." Jet added.

As the four servants told him what to do, he looked back at each of them.

"But be gentle." June said.

"Shower her with compliments." Sonic said.

"But be sincere." Jet said.

Stitch then put his hands to his face and pulled down with his claws temporarily yanking down his eyelids. You know, as if he had a headache.

"And above all," Sonic, Juniper, Jet and Ray-Ray said, "You _must _control your temper!"

Then, the door opened.

Sonic gasped and said, "Here she is!"

Stitch looked toward the door. Voices could be heard. They were saying "_Beep" _"I'm not gonna _Go on_!" "_Beep-Beep Boop"_ "Say something to him?!" "_Boooop-Beep"_ "R2, if he finds out, we're in big trouble!" Then, Dash entered by an electronic hand, recognized to be one of R2-D2's, pushing him in.

"Good evening." Dash greeted nervously.

"Well, where is she?" Stitch asked.

"Who? Oh, ha, ha, ha. The girl. Yes" Dash said nervously, "She's in the process of... well, circumstances being what they are..."

He stopped to see Stitch glaring at him impatiently as Stitch crossed all four of his arms and tapped his own foot impatiently.

Dash groaned and said, "She's not coming."

"**WHAT?.!.?.!.?.!.?.! THAT'S IT! THERE GOES MY TEMPER!!!**" Stitch roared and he rushed off to Lilo's room as Sonic, Dash, Jet, R2-D2, June and Ray-Ray ran after him. As soon as Stitch got to Lilo's bedroom door, he pounded his claw on it three times.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" Stitch bellowed.

"Well, I'm not hungry!" Lilo shouted from inside the room. Sonic and Dash, behind Stitch, put their own hands over their own eyes while June, Jet, R2-D2 and Ray-Ray looked down at the floor.

"You come out or I'll- I'll- I'll break down the door!!!" Stitch threatened.

Sonic tugged on Stitch's cape and Stitch looked at him.

"Uh, master? I could be wrong, but that's not the best way to win the girl's affections." Sonic said.

"Please, attempt to be a gentleman." Dash begged.

"But she is being so DIFFICULT!" Stitch growled as he looked back at a double door.

"Gently, gently." June said.

Stitch growled a bit, and he turned back towards the door, asking, "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No!" Lilo's voice responded.

"Hmm?!" Stitch said, turning towards Sonic, Dash, June, Jet, R2-D2 and Ray-Ray as he pointed to the door.

"Ah, ah." Ray-Ray said, "Suave. Genteel."

Stitch turned back towards the door and said through gritted teeth, "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

Right now, Stitch's fur was literally on edge and his clenched claw was literally shaking.

"Um, we say 'please'." Jet added.

"Please." Stitch said.

"No thank you!" Lilo's voice yelled in response.

"Well, you can't stay in there forever!" Stitch shouted.

"Watch me!" Lilo's voice shot back.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" Stitch roared. He then turned towards Sonic, Dash, Jet, R2-D2, June and Ray-Ray and said, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all. Simple as that!"

With that, Stitch stormed off and slammed a door so loudly; a small piece of the ceiling fell onto Sonic's head.

"Well, that worked like a dream." Ray-Ray said sarcastically as Sonic brushed his own head off. Dash then turned towards Sonic.

"Sonic, stand watch at the door and inform me of the slightest change." Dash ordered.

"You can count on me, Dash." Sonic said, saluting. He then walked back and forth in a guard manner in front of Lilo's bedroom door.

"Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up." June said to Dash, Jet, R2-D2 and Ray-Ray and the five went downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the West Wing, Stitch threw the door open and stomped in over to his dressing table, muttering, "I ask nicely, but she refuses! Well, what does she want me to do?! Beg?!"

When he was next to his dressing table, he picked up his magic mirror and demanded, "Hey, mirror, show me the girl!"

Slowly, a vision of Lilo sitting on her bed appeared. Violet sat next to Lilo.

"Come on, Lilo. Why don't you give the master a chance?" Violet suggested.

"Why? Did he give my cousin a chance?" Lilo asked angrily, "I wouldn't give that freak a chance if he were the last thing on earth!"

"But the master's not so bad once you get to know him." Violet said.

Lilo scoffed and said angrily, "Well, I don't _want_ to get to know him! I don't want to have _anything_ to do with that…that…**FREAK!!!**"

Stitch's face and ears dropped and he said, "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything…but a freak."

As he said 'but a freak', Stitch put the mirror face down on the dressing table. Then, a petal fell from the rose, which was in a cylinder jar.

"It's hopeless." Stitch said sadly.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, that's chapter 5! Some powerful emotions in there, let me tell ya. Anyway, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Be Our Guest

**Chapter 5**

**Be Our Guest**

Later that night, snow fell outside the castle. Lilo poked her head out of her bedroom door. She looked up and down the hallway to find the hallway empty. She walked down the hall past a curtain.

"Oh, no" Gordon, from inside the curtain, said cautiously.

"Oh, yes" Sonic, also inside the curtain, said.

"Oh, no!" Gordon exclaimed as he got chased around by Sonic, and they were both laughing. Sonic finally caught up to Gordon and began wrestling.

"I've been wrestled by you before, Sonic. Well, not literally." Gordon said as Sonic held him in a headlock. They both laughed. Sonic then looked up to see Lilo going around the corner. He gasped and accidentally let go of Gordon, who then used the opportunity to put Sonic in a headlock lock.

"Ha! Who's got the upper-hand, now, lad?" Gordon laughed.

"No, Gordon! Look! She's come out of her room!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing towards Lilo was going. Gordon gasped as well.

A while later, Lilo went down the steps.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ray-Ray was putting Waffles in his cat bed for bedtime.

"Come on, Waffles." Ray-Ray urged, "Into the cat bed with you."

When Waffles was in his bed, he yawned and said, "But I'm not sleepy."

"Yes, you are." Ray-Ray said.

"No, I'm... not..." And with that, Waffles fell asleep. Ray-Ray smiled and pulled the blanket over Waffles.

A young voice with an American accent groaned and complained, "Work, work, work! I slave all day long! And for what?"

Ray-Ray turned around to see a boy about nine-years-old at the stove. The boy had black hair pulled back into a scythe-like manner and wore glasses. He wore a black trench coat over a blue jumper that had a grey face on it, and a white chef's hat (which he had just then threw to the ground). This was Dib.

"A stupendous masterpiece!" Dib continued, "But now it has to go to waste!"

"Oh, stop being so upset." Juniper said, putting her hands on her hips after she put the teapot, which she finished cleaning, onto the counter, "It's been a long night for all of us."

"Well, she was just being stubborn." Dash said stubbornly as he threw a napkin into the cupboard, "I mean, he _did_ say please."

"Yeah, well he's not getting anywhere if he doesn't stop getting so angry." A boy about 14-years-old said as he put a few dry dishes away. He wore a red T-shirt, dark blue shorts, red socks, blue shoes, and a black ski cape in the shape of a sock.

Mr. Blik said as Lilo entered the room, "Edd's right, you guys. If the master doesn't stop getting so angry and irritable, he'll never break the-"

He got cut off when Dash exclaimed, turning towards Lilo, "Splendid to see you up and about at this hour!"

He put his hand in Lilo's hand, and said, "I am Dashiel Parr, head of the household, Court magician, and the master's majordomo"

Sonic then rushed in and held Lilo's hand.

Dash rolled his eyes and said, "This is Sonic, head Waiter and Butler."

"It's a pleasure to meet someone so cool like you." Sonic said.

Dash shoved Sonic behind him and said, "If there's anything we can do," As Dash continued, Sonic, who was behind Dash, smiled devilishly and got ready to kick Dash in the back, "Just ask."

Sonic then kicked Dash really hard in the back. Literally.

"Ouch!" Dash yelled, rubbing his own sore back. "My back!"

"Well, I'm really kind of hungry." Lilo said.

"You are?" Jet asked, smiling.

Juniper turned towards everyone and exclaimed, "Hear that? She's hungry. Get everything ready for her."

As June said this, Dib turned the heat up on the stove and Ray-Ray, Mr. Blik, Gordon and Edd got the dishes out.

"June, remember what the master said, June?" Dash whispered to June.

"Oh, come on." June complained, "I'm not gonna let the little girl go hungry."

Dash groaned and said, "All right. Fine. Get her a glass of water, a crust of bread, and perhaps-"

Sonic, who then had a look of disbelief, walked over to Dash and said, "Dash, stop it. She's not a prisoner; she's our guest. We should make her feel welcome here." Sonic then turned towards Lilo and escorted her through the kitchen doors to the dining room, "Follow me, Miss- um- Miss-"

"My name's Lilo Pelekai, but you can call me just Lilo." Lilo said, smiling as she followed Sonic.

_That's a beautiful last name, Lilo._ Sonic thought.

"Well, keep it down." Dash said with a look of worry on his face as he walked over to the door, "If the master finds out about it, it's gonna be our necks."

"Yeah, yeah, of course" Sonic said, "But what's dinner without a little…I dunno…music?"

He then let go of the door and walked through, and Dash ended up getting hit by the door and he was hurdled into the air, as he shouted, **"MUSIC?!"**

The next thing Dash knew, he landed in a big bowl.

In the dining room, Sonic came onto the table and a spotlight came onto him.

"Good evening, Miss Lilo. It's with deepest pride and excellent pleasure that we welcome you tonight." Sonic said, and Mr. Blik tossed a top hat and Gordon tossed a walking stick to Sonic, who caught the objects.

"And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair," Sonic continued as Edd and Dib sat Lilo down in a chair that the two boys pushed to her, "As the dining room proudly presents your dinner."

As Sonic began to sing, Lilo smiled.

Sonic: **_Be... Our... Guest_**

_**Be our guest**_

_**Put our service to the test**_

_**Tie your napkin around your neck, miss**_

_**And we'll provide the rest**_

_**Soup du jour!**_

_**Hot hors d'oeuvres!**_

_**Well, we only live to serve**_

_**Try the gray stuff, it's delicious.**_

(Sonic held out a tray and Lilo tried the gray pudding and liked it.)

_**Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!**_

_**They can sing, they can dance!**_

_**Way much better than in France!**_

_**And the dinner here is never second best**_

(He handed a restaurant-esque menu to Lilo, who read it.)

_**Go on, unfold your menu**_

_**Take a glance, and then you'll**_

_**Be our guest**_

_**Sí, our guest!**_

_**Be our guest!**_

(Various servants brought an entrée up to Lilo, who tried each serving.)

Servants: **_Beef raout!_**

_**Cheese soufflé!**_

_**Pie and Pudding en flambé!**_

(Dash poked his head out of the huge pie, but ended up fainting when Sonic sent it ablaze, but did not end up burning Dash.)

Sonic: **_We'll prepare and serve with flair_**

_**A culinary cabaret!**_

_**You're alone and you're scared**_

_**But the banquet's all prepared**_

_**No one's gloomy or complaining**_

_**While the kids are entertaining**_

_**We tell jokes, I do tricks**_

_**With my own juggling sticks**_

All (Except Lilo and Dash): **_And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!_**

_**Come on and lift your glass**_

_**You've won your own free pass to be our guest!**_

Sonic: **_If you're stressed_**

_**It's fine dining we suggest**_

All (except Lilo and Dash): **_Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_**

_**Be our guest, be our guest**_

_**Get your worries off your chest**_

_**Let's just say for your entrée**_

_**We've an array, may we suggest**_

_**Try the bread, try the soup**_

_**When the croutons loop de loop**_

_**It's a treat for any diner!**_

_**Don't believe me? Ask the china!**_

_**Singing pork, dancing veal**_

_**What an entertaining meal**_

_**How can anyone be gloomy or depressed**_

_**We'll make you shout encore**_

_**And send us out for more**_

_**So be our guest, be our guest, be our guest! **_

(Dash got out of the pie and cleaned himself off and rushed over to every servant who sang, saying, "Quiet! Quiet! Oh, c'mon! Please!" He then tried to drag a servant away, but the spotlight now fixed on Dash, who let go of the servant.)

Sonic: **_Life is so unnerving_**

_**For a servant who's not serving**_

(Dash smiled an innocent smile and tried to walk off, but Sonic held him in place.)

_**He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**_

_**Ah, those good old days when we were useful**_

_**Suddenly, those gold ol' days are gone**_

(Three servants, who were none other than Mickey, Donald and Goofy, were using flour for a snow effect and Dash rolled his eyes.)

**_Five years, things got rusty_**

_**Needed so much more than dusting**_

_**We needed exercise- a chance to use our skills**_

(He accidentally let go of Dash, who went flying until his head was stuck in gelatin. Literally.)

_**Most days, we just lay around the castle**_

_**Flabby, fat and lazy**_

_**You walked in and ups-a-daisy**_

(He jumped on the spoon that was in the gelatin and caused Dash to go flying. Again.)

Juniper: **_It's a guest, it's a guest_**

_**Sake's alive, well I'll blessed!**_

_**Wine's been poured and thank the Lord**_

_**I've had the napkins freshly pressed**_

_**With dessert, she'll want tea**_

_**And I guess that's fine with me**_

**_While Waffles does the cups' soft-shoeing_**

_**The tea'll be bubbling, it'll be brewing!**_

_**It'll get warm, piping hot!**_

(She saw a spot on the teapot.)

**_Oh, for heaven's sake! Is that a spot?_**

_**Clean it up! We want the company impressed!**_

(Ray-Ray cleaned the teapot off and put it on the cart. He and June then pushed the cart into the kitchen.)

Juniper: **_We've got a lot to do_**

(The two stopped the cart when they were next to Lilo.)

Hoagie: **_So, Is it one lump or two?_**

_**For you, our guest**_

(June poured the tea and Ray-Ray mixed the sugar in the tea in the teacup, which Waffles handed to Lilo after Ray-Ray mixed the tea.)

All (Except Lilo and Dash): **_She's our guest!_**

Juniper and Ray-Ray: **_She's our guest!_**

All (Except Lilo and Dash): **_She's our guest!_**

_**Be our guest! Be our guest!**_

_**Our command is your request**_

**_It's been five years since we had anybody here_**

_**And we're obsessed!**_

_**With your meal, with your ease**_

_**Yes, indeed, we aim to please**_

(Everyone then formed a chorus line.)

_**While the candlelight's still blowing**_

_**Let us help you, we'll keep going**_

(Everyone stepped aside to reveal Sonic, Mr. Blik and Gordon who then began to sing.)

Sonic, Mr. Blik, Gordon and servants: **_Course by course!_**

(Sonic then put his hat on and everyone formed a chorus line again.)

_**One by one!**_

_**Till you shout, "Enough, I'm done!"**_

(Lilo then saw in excitement as a chandelier lifted down from the ceiling and was five feet above the table as a few more servants sat on the chandelier.)

_**Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest**_

_**Tonight you'll prop your feet up!**_

_**But for now, let's eat up!**_

(Dash stopped worrying and stopped dead in his tracks and with a shrug and sigh, began to dance and sing along.)

All (except Lilo): **_Be our guest!_**

_**Be our guest!**_

_**Be our guest!**_

_**Please be our guest!**_

By now, Dash was dancing his heart out until Sonic shoved him aside for a finishing pose. And then, the song ended as the servants took a bow as Lilo applauded.

"Oh, man! That was wonderful! I haven't seen a show like this in all my life!" Lilo exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, thank you." Dash said as the servants cleaned the place up, "Such an excellent show."

He then got out his pocket watch and saw that it was nine o' clock, and he said, "My goodness. Look at the time. Well, now it's off to bed. Off to bed."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now." Lilo responded, "It's my first time in an enchanted castle."

Dash chuckled, "Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" He then rounded angrily on Sonic and pointed in an accusing manner at him, accusing, "It was YOU! Wasn't it?

The two then got into a fight cloud, with only their fists appearing.

"Uh- I meant an awesome mansion." Lilo said, realizing her mistake, and she thought, _Man, I watch that one movie way too much._

When the fight cloud cleared, Sonic was gnawing on Dash's leg while Dash yanked on Sonic's quills. They then stood up and Sonic brushed his own quills down.

"I would like to look around if that's all right." Lilo said.

"Sure. Why not?" Sonic said, about to lead Lilo through the castle, but Dash grabbed Sonic by the jacket, stopping him.

"Sonic, that's not a good idea." Dash whispered to Sonic, "We can't have her going around in certain parts of the castle if you know what I mean."

Dash was referring to the West Wing, but Sonic did not understand.

"Not really." Sonic said with a dull expression

"Ugh. You are such a doofus." Dash mumbled, rolling his eyes, and then mumbled, "_Stupid hedgehog…"_

"Maybe you would like to show me around." Lilo said to Dash, "I bet you know this castle like the back of your hand."

"Well, actually..." Dash said, turning away as if bashful and he was blushing. He then turned back toward Lilo, smiling and saying, "Why, yes. Yes I do."

By then, Dash was smiling in a goofy manner.

* * *

**(Well, that's chapter 5. The West Wing is up next. Also, NL, you will see at the end how the servants are cursed, don't worry. Read and Review away! And please: No flames of any kind!**


	7. Chapter 6: The West Wing

**Chapter 6**

**The West Wing**

About ten minutes later, Stitch was walking to Lilo's bedroom door. When he was right in front of it, he mumbled to himself.

"Come on, Stitch." He mumbled to himself, "You can do this. Don't lose your temper if she says 'no'."

He knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again. Still, there was no response. Stitch sighed sadly. He then walked back to the West Wing.

"I guess I shouldn't have been such a big jerk." Stitch said sadly.

Meanwhile, Dash gave Lilo a guided tour of the mansion. He talked and talked, explaining every detail of every room and section in the castle. Sonic and R2-D2 followed behind them as Sonic hummed to himself.

When the three were in the hall of the suits of armor, Lilo was gone about a minute later.

"And then-" Dash explained, but stopped when he looked around, and he called, "Uh- Miss Pelekai?"

"I think she went off near the West Wing." Sonic said bored, walking up.

"Oh, that's good." Dash said, and the two smiled, but then, their eyes snapped open as wide as they could and they shouted in shock, "THE WEST WING?"

They then rushed off to find Lilo as R2-D2 followed after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lilo found a flight of dark steps. 

As Stitch almost entered the way to the West Wing, he saw Lilo at the steps and his eyes widened.

_"AAHH! SHE'S GONNA ENTER THE WEST WING! She's not supposed to be there!!"_ He thought, and he rushed off for another way to the West Wing.

Lilo almost went up the steps, but Sonic and Dash sped up and blocked her path, smiling nervously.

"What's up there?" Lilo asked, looking up the steps.

"Oh, nothing" Dash lied, "Absolutely nothing at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring."

Sonic nodded in agreement, smiling nervously.

Lilo looked at Dash and Sonic, and then back up the steps, smiling devilishly. She remembered Stitch's warning.

"Oh. So _that's_ the West Wing." She said.

Sonic looked at Lilo, and then back at Dash, giving him an angry glare that said 'Nice going! Stupid'

Lilo continued to look up the steps and said, "Now what could he be hiding up there?"

"Uh, I assure you, the master's hiding nothing." Sonic lied.

Lilo took a few steps up the stairs, saying, "Then it wouldn't be forbidden, wouldn't it?"

Sonic and Dash blocked her path again, and Dash said, "Maybe you would like to see something else?"

"Maybe later" Lilo said, continuing up the stairs, and again, Dash and Sonic blocked Lilo's path.

"What about the gardens, or the library?" Sonic said desperately.

Lilo smiled and looked up slightly at Sonic and Dash and asked, "You have a library?"

"Oh, yeah. With more books than you can ever imagine." Dash replied, smiling, and he and Sonic walked off, going on about talk of how many books were in the library as R2-D2 followed the two. Well, Lilo _did_ _indeed _want to see the library, but she wanted to see the West Wing, too.

She walked up the steps and then walked down a long, dark corridor. She walked through the corridor, passing broken statues. She then passed a broken mirror. When Lilo reached the end of the corridor, Lilo saw that the door handle looked like a carved face that was sneering at her and it seemed to be saying 'Stay away! Get lost!'

Lilo almost reconsidered, but then took a deep breath and pulled the door open. She looked inside and her eyes widened when she saw that the room looked like a total mess. Her stomach churned when she saw a pile of bones and broken glasses that had coffee spilling out of them (I bet you know why I included that!)

Lilo then turned around and gasped at the sight of a portrait, which was a portrait of an alien that was of the same species of Stitch, but who looked about five-years-old and had well-groomed light blue fur and less fat. Unlike Stitch, he didn't have and extra pair of arms, no antennas, and no quills on his back. His teeth and claws were also less sharp. He also wore lighter-red silk robe, but unlike Stitch, he didn't have any gold rings on his fingers and no red cape.

The alien seemed VERY familiar, but Lilo could not tell properly because there were four deep slashes across the painting, as if Stitch had ripped it with his claws. She looked closely, and then, a shimmer of light caught her attention. She looked to her right and saw the rose. When she got over to the table where the rose was, Lilo took the jar off the table and almost touched the rose.

Stitch was a few feet behind her and he gasped, "Oh, no..." He then charged toward her, roaring. Lilo turned immediately around and got out of the way. Stitch then put the jar back over the rose. He then fixed his angry glare to Lilo, who backed away.

"Why did you come here?" Stitch asked angrily.

"I'm sorry." Lilo said nervously.

"I warned you **NEVER** to come here." Stitch said.

"But I didn't mean any harm." Lilo said, getting scared.

Stitch grabbed her by the wrist and said angrily, "Do you even know what you could have done? Get out!"

Lilo then broke free of Stitch's grasp and she ran off as she shouted, "Oh, I'll get out all right! And I'm not coming back, you freak!"

"No. Wait..." Stitch said as his voice became a lot less aggressive and much more full of grief. He then sat down on the ground and put his face in his claws. At that moment, Stitch began to sing as he took his claws off his face.

Stitch: **_And in my twisted face..._**

_**There's not the slightest trace**_

_**Of anything that even hints at kindness**_

_**And in my tortured shape**_

_**No comfort, no escape**_

(He then stood up.)

_**I see, but deep within is utter blindness**_

_**Hopeless**_

_**As my dream dies**_

_**As the time flies**_

_**Love's a lost illusion**_

_**Helpless**_

_**Unforgiven**_

_**Cold and driven**_

_**To this sad conclusion**_

(He looked at himself in the mirror.)

_**No beauty could move me**_

_**No goodness improve me**_

_**No power on earth, if I can't love her**_

_**No passion could reach me**_

_**No lesson could teach me**_

_**How I could have loved her and make her love me too**_

_**If I can't love her, then who?**_

(Stitch walked over to the portrait that Lilo saw earlier as Stitch looked at it and continued.)

_**Long ago I should have seen**_

_**All the things I could have been**_

**_Careless, spoiled, and unthinking I moved onward_**

(He climbed up to the top spire of the mansion and stood on the top and started to sing in a far much more powerful tone.)

_**No pain could be deeper**_

_**No life could be cheaper**_

_**No point anymore if I can't love her**_

_**No spirit could win me**_

_**No hope left within me**_

_**Hope I could have loved her **_

_**And that she'd set me free**_

_**But it's not to be**_

_**If I can't love her**_

_**Let the world be done with me!**_

And with that, the song ended.

* * *

Meanwhile, later, Lilo came rushing down the staircase in the foyer, past Sonic and Dash. 

"WAIT! LILO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Sonic called after Lilo.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, but promise or no promise. I can't stay here with that freak for another minute!" Lilo said as she opened the door and snow blew in.

"No, please! Wait!" Dash begged, but it was too late. Lilo shut the door behind her. Looks of sadness came onto Sonic and Dash's faces.

* * *

A while later, Lilo was riding Tim home. As she left the castle, June's heart was full of happiness, but she wasn't out of the woods yet. Literally. 

When Lilo and Tim were deep in the forest, they bumped into some familiar snarling lions and hyenas. Scar, Nuka, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed chased Lilo and Tim through the woods until Tim tripped on a root and June fell onto the ground. She looked up to see that Tim could not move as the lions and hyenas surrounded him. His foot was stuck. Ed lunged at Tim, but Lilo hit him away with a huge branch. As the others surrounded them, Lilo swung the branch wildly at the snarling beasts, but then, Lilo tripped. Nuka and Scar slowly approached her and Lilo screamed.

The two lions lunged at Lilo, but suddenly, Stitch caught the lions and roared in their faces. He then tossed the two away and Stitch fought all the hyenas. Banzai sank his teeth into his arm and he roared in pain, but he continued to fight the hyenas as Lilo watched. Stitch killed Ed and Shenzi, and almost Nuka. Now frightened, the remaining of the pack ran off.

As soon as the remaining snarling animals were gone, Lilo was looking at Stitch, who looked back at her. He was in bad shape. He was bleeding from three claw marks on his right arm, he had a nasty upper-cut slash against the left side of his face and his eyes were half open. Stitch then fell face first in the snow. Lilo looked away from Stitch and down a road. It was free to be taken, but then, Lilo looked back at Stitch, who lifted his head out of the snow and gave her a sad look, kind of like a sad puppy dog look, and tears came out of his eyes. Lilo felt bad for him. She then helped him up and they rode off back to the castle. Well, actually, Lilo walked alongside Tim while Stitch lay on Tim.

* * *

Later, in the parlor, Ray-Ray put some water into a bowl and June heated the water with a flaming torch. Lilo took the towel out of the water and ringed it. She then looked up at Stitch, who sat in his master chair, rubbing his wounds. 

"Here now." Lilo said, and she noticed Stitch rubbing his own wounds, "Oh, don't do that."

Stitch growled at her. Sonic, Dash, June, Ray-Ray, Waffles, Mr. Blik, Gordon, Dib, Edd, Jet, R2-D2, and Violet backed away slowly and cautiously.

As Stitch tried to keep his arm away, Lilo continued to reach for his wounds with the wet towel.

"Just hold still." Lilo said, and she put the hot, yet wet, towel onto Stitch's arm. Stitch roared in pain so loudly, Sonic, Dash, June, Ray-Ray, Waffles, Mr. Blik, Gordon, Dib, Edd, Jet, Violet and R2-D2 hid.

"That hurt, you!" Stitch yelled angrily.

"Well, if you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Lilo argued.

"Don't give me any of that! If you hadn't run away, none of this would have happened!" Stitch said angrily.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if **YOU** hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Lilo shot back.

Stitch opened his mouth to say something angrily in response, but stopped to think of what to say.

"Well, YOU shouldn't have gone in the West Wing!" Stitch snapped.

"Well, YOU should learn to control your temper!" Lilo argued.

Sonic, Dash and the others got out of their hiding spot.

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other and their eyes dropped.

"Now hold still." Lilo said, "This may sting a little."

Stitch turned his head away. He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lower-lip as he held still as Lilo cleaned Stitch's deep cut.

Lilo looked up to him and said, "By the way…thank you for saving my life."

Stitch opened his eyes and turned toward her. Sonic, Dash, June, Ray-Ray, Mr. Blik, Gordon, Dib, Edd, Jet, Violet and R2-D2 came out of the hiding spot.

"You're welcome." Stitch said calmly to Lilo with a smile. Now, he felt and cuddly warm inside.

* * *

**(Finally, the West Wing chapter is up, and Lilo and Stitch are now starting to like each other. Anyway, I chose Stitch to play the Beast because the Beast is nice later in the movie, which is what Stitch later does in his movie. Read and Review!).**


	8. 7: Zim's Fiendish Plan & Something there

**Chapter 7**

**Zim's Fiendish Plan & Something There**

Meanwhile, at the tavern in town, the entire tavern was literally dark. Except for a lamp at a table where Zim and GIR sat at, along with a young koopa with black beady eyes, a blue bandana around his neck, and black wristbands. He was also a young look-a-like of Bowser, the King Koopa. The koopa was none other than the son of Bowser, Bowser Jr.

"I don't usually like to leave the Looney asylum in the middle of the night. Especially when I'm grounded" Bowser Jr. said to Zim, and he pointed to GIR, "But that little robot thing said you would make it worth my while."

"Oh, I will _indeed_ make it worth your while" Zim sneered. Zim handed Bower Jr. a little sack of gold.

"Hmm, I'm listening." Bowser Jr. said, smirking.

"It is like this:" Zim explained, "I, the mighty Zim! Have got my heart set on marrying Lilo Pelekai"

"Uh-huh" Bowser Jr. said, nodding.

"But the one problem is that she needs a little... Persuasion" Zim said a bit more darkly

GIR chuckled, "She turned him down flat."

"Shut it, GIR!" Zim snapped, as he whacked GIR with a mug.

"But her cousin, Wormtail96 was in here tonight, raving about a freak in a castle." Zim then continued to Bowser Jr.

"Wormtail is harmless, Zim." Bowser Jr. responded.

"Well, the point is that Lilo will do anything to keep her older cousin from being locked up." Zim said.

"Yeah. Even marry him." GIR said, smiling. Zim gave him a fierce death glare, and GIR yelped and hid under the table.

Zim turned back towards Bowser Jr. and said, "And that's where you come in, Bowser Jr." With that, Zim began to sing (to the tune of _"Maison des Lunes")._

Zim: **_When an Irken like me is thwarted_**

**_And denied his long-deserved honeymoon_**

GIR: **_When the pretty thing he's courted_**

_**Refuses to swoon**_

Zim: **_Then the time has come for a very murky plan_**

GIR: **_For which he turns to a very murky man_**

Zim, GIR and Bowser Jr.: **_To find that fiend where better than_**

_**At the House of the Loons?**_

Zim: (to Bowser Jr.) **_You'll simply be strapping up an inmate_**

GIR: **_Very tightly_**

Zim: **_Very soon_**

_**And we won't bring him in late**_

GIR: **_Your check-in time's noon_**

Bowser Jr.: **_How sad that Wormtail's not too well_**

Zim: **_So_ _prepare a five-star padded cell_**

All: **_And book him in for a long, long spell_**

_**At the House of the Loons**_

Zim: **_Do I make myself entirely clear, Jr.?_**

GIR: **_It's the simplest deal of your whole foul career_**

Zim: **_Put old Wormtail away and she'll be in here in moments_**

GIR: **_In a dreadful state_**

Zim: **_She will capitulate to me_**

Bowser Jr.: **_Oh! Oh! Oh, I love incarceration!_**

_**I could lock up a platoon!**_

Zim: **_We'll apply your inclination_**

**_To a wizard buffoon_**

Zim and GIR: **_Then wave one bachelor goodbye_**

Zim:**_ She will be my bride_**

GIR: **_She'd rather die!_**

Bowser Jr. and Zim both glared at GIR.

(Nervously) **_Than have her cousin ossify_**

Bowser Jr.: **_The time is opportune_**

He stopped for a minute and asked, "So you want me to throw her older cousin, Wormtail96 into the slammer unless she agrees to marry you, right?"

Zim and GIR nodded with evil smirks on their faces.

"Oh, that is despicable!" Bowser Jr. said, and chuckled evilly with glee, and exclaimed, "I love it!"

The three villains then concluded their song.

All three: **_So then book the church, raise glasses high_**

_**To the House of the Loons!**_

The three then laughed maniacally and the song ended.

* * *

A little while later, at the house, Wormtail96 was getting any necessary magical items and putting them in his bag. 

"If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone." WT96 said to himself, "I swear, I'll find that castle, and somehow, someway, I'll get her out of there!"

He then left and shut the door behind himself.

As soon as Zim, GIR and Bowser Jr. got there, Zim and GIR entered the rusty house.

"Lilo? Wormtail96?" Zim called.

"Aw, well. I guess it is not gonna work." GIR shrugged as he headed for the door, but Zim grabbed him and held him by the neck as they walked out the door.

"They'll have to come back some time, and when they do, we shall be ready for them" Zim said, and he dropped GIR in a pile of snow next to the porch, and ordered, "GIR, do not move from that very spot until Lilo and her cousin come home."

"But- But I..." GIR began stuttering, but it was too late. Zim and Bowser Jr. had just left the scene.

"Aw, puke!" GIR said, and he kicked the waterwheel that was next to him, only to break of his own metal foot.

"YOW!" GIR shouted, hopping on his uninjured foot as he tried to attach his busted metal foot to his leg. A pile of snow then fell onto him and he then groaned, "Oh, poop".

* * *

The next day, back at the castle, Stitch, Sonic and Dash watched Lilo, who wore a winter coat, walk through the snow with Tim in the backyard from the balcony. 

Stitch had a cloth wrapped around his right arm. He was now also wearing a dark blue cape over a light-purple silk robe. Plus, Stitch was wearing a number of less-superfluous silver rings.

As Stitch, Dash and Sonic watched her, Lilo hugged R2-D2, who at first came up to her.

Stitch smiled as he watched Lilo, and said, "I've never felt this way about anyone. I wanna do something for her."

He couldn't think of what to do, and he turned towards Sonic and Dash and said, "But what?"

"Well, you could do the usual: flowers, chocolates." Dash suggested, "You know, promises you don't always keep."

Sonic walked up to Dash, and said, "Nah. If he's gonna give her anything, it should be something that catches her interest." He thought for a minute, and snapped his fingers, getting a bright idea, exclaiming happily, "That's it!"

A little while later, Stitch had led Lilo to a set of doors, saying, "Lilo, there's something I want to show you."

He almost opened the door, but closed it, turning back towards Lilo, and he said, "Uh, but first, you have to close your eyes."

Lilo looked at him like he was speaking a different language.

"It's a surprise." Stitch said, smiling.

Lilo shrugged, then closed her eyes.

Stitch then led her in, and Lilo asked, "Can I open my eyes, now?"

"No, no. Not yet." Stitch replied, and he said, "Wait here."

He went over to the curtains as Lilo stayed where she was without opening her eyes.

When Stitch opened the curtains, the open windows cast light into the room.

"Now, can I open them?" Lilo asked.

"All right" Stitch said, smiling, "Now."

Lilo opened her eyes, and she gasped with amazement at what she saw around her. She and Stitch were in the castle's library with so many shelves.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" June exclaimed in joyous amazement, "I haven't seen so many books in my whole life!"

"You…like it?" Stitch asked as he walked up next to Lilo, smiling.

"It's great!" Lilo responded happily.

"Well, then, if that's the case, then I guess it's yours." Stitch said.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Dash, Juniper, Ray-Ray, Mr. Blik and Gordon were watching the whole thing from outside the doorway as Waffles struggled to see what was going on.

"I told you it would work!" Sonic exclaimed happily.

"What? What worked?" Waffles asked.

"This is awesome!" Dash exclaimed.

"You got that right, Dash" Ray-Ray agreed.

"Isn't this getting exciting?" Gordon asked as she, Sonic and Dash walked off.

"Well, _I_ didn't see anything!" Waffles said unhappily as he walked up to Ray-Ray and June.

"Come on, Waffles." June said as Ray-Ray picked Waffles up and put him on his shoulder, "There's some chores that need to be done in the kitchen."

Waffles poked his head out past Ray-Ray's shoulder, and whined, "But what _are_ they talking about? And what's going on? C'mon, you guys! Fill me in!"

* * *

The next day, at the dining room table, Stitch and Lilo had porridge for breakfast. Today, Stitch wore a light-blue silk robe and no rings. Lilo was wearing a black version of her muumuu with pink leaf patterns on it, and she was wearing her usual sandals 

**(A/N): Yes. Stitch's robes will vary throughout the rest of the story. Stitch will wear his red silk robe and cape when I get to the battle between the villagers and the servants.)**

Lilo had one sip of her soup and she looked over towards Stitch and she gasped. Stitch was eating from his bowl and literally eating the bowl itself like a vicious animal. He looked back at Lilo. Ray-Ray and June looked down at their own feet and Lilo looked away. Stitch wiped his face off. Waffles then passed the spoon over to him, and Stitch took the spoon. Lilo looked back at Stitch, who was having a hard time using his spoon without breaking it in half. Waffles snickered, and June glared at him. Lilo then decided to give Stitch an easier method. Stitch did so and everything went from smooth sailing.

* * *

The next day, in the courtyard, Lilo was feeding a few birds some bird food as Stitch walked up to her. She was wearing a green, hooded version of her muumuu and her sandals and Stitch was wearing a turquoise robe that had black sleeves. Plus, Stitch was wearing a green cape. Stitch tapped Lilo on the shoulder and made a gesture as if he wanted to feed the birds as well. Lilo smiled and handed Stitch some bird food. Stitch knelt down towards the birds as Lilo smiled and began to sing. 

Lilo: **_There's something sweet_**

_**And almost kind**_

**_But he was a jerk, and he was coarse, and unrefined_**

_**But now he's dear and so unsure**_

_**I wonder why I didn't see it there before**_

Lilo helped Stitch with feeding the birds, and the two smiled. Lilo glanced at Stitch, smiling sweetly, but looked away as she went over to a tree. And now, Stitch began to sing in a soft tone.

Stitch: **_She glanced this way_**

_**I thought I saw**_

**_And when she touched, she didn't shudder at my claw_**

Stitch then turned away, pretending as if he was not paying attention to Lilo.

_**No, it can't be**_

_**I'll just ignore**_

He looked back at Lilo, smiling.

_**But then again, she's never looked at me that way before**_

Lilo went behind the tree, smiling as she took her hood down.

Lilo: **_New and a bit alarming_**

_**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**_

She looked over at Stitch and smiled gently.

**_Okay, it's true that he's no prince charming_**

By now, Stitch was covered with birds on all four of his arms. The birds then flew off.

_**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see**_

Stitch looked over at Lilo, smiling, but then, he got hit in the face with a snowball, and he looked back at Lilo, who had her mouth covered as she giggled. Stitch smiled devilishly with his eyes glowing slightly green and made a really big snowball. As Lilo and Stitch had their little snowball fight, Sonic, Dash, June, Ray-Ray, Jet, Waffles, Mr. Blik, Gordon, Dib, Edd, Violet, and R2-D2 watched them played and smiled, and Sonic began to sing.

Sonic: **_Well, who'd have thought?_**

Juniper: **_Well, bless my soul_**

Dash: **_Well, who'd have known?_**

Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Waffles: **_Well, who indeed?_**

Ray-Ray: **_And who'd have guessed they'd come together all on their own?_**

Jet, Violet, Dib, Edd, and R2-D2 (who he himself actually just beeps it): **_It's so peculiar_**

All: **_We'll wait and see _**

Later, in the parlor, both Lilo and Stitch sat in front of the fireplace as Lilo opened a book and Stitch sat next to her in interest as Lilo began to read it.

_**A few days more**_

_**There may be something there that wasn't there before**_

Meanwhile, as Lilo and Stitch read the book, Sonic, Dash, June, Ray-Ray, Waffles and the other servants watched, smiling. Dash turned back towards the others.

Dash: **_You know, perhaps there is something there that wasn't there before_**

"What?" Waffles asked.

Juniper:**_ There may be something there that wasn't there before_**

"What's there, June?" Waffles asked June.

"Ah, we'll tell you when you're older." Ray-Ray said to Waffles, putting an arm around his shoulder.

Sonic and Dash high-five each other and then closed the parlor doors as Mr. Blik, and Gordon teased Waffles, much too his annoyance.

* * *

**(A/N): Okay, that's chapter Seven. But do not fear, because the next chapter shall be up soon, as the romance begins to grow!**


	9. 8: Dreams Soon About To Come True

**Chapter 8**

**The Servant's Dreams (Soon About to Come True)**

The next day, Dash stood on the first step with a pointer as the servants stood a yard in front of him and R2-D2 stood next to him with a big clock that read twelve hours, thirty-six minutes and twenty-five seconds.

"All right, my fellow servant companions. I bet you're all wondering why you're here." Dash said, and he pointed to the clock, "Now, we have got exactly twelve hours, thirty-six minutes and twenty seconds to create the most romantic atmosphere known to man or alien." He chuckled at this part, "... or alien..."

Everyone stared at Dash like he was an idiot. Then, a humanoid mouse wearing the same attire as Sonic, (except it was red), named Mickey then spoke up.

"What?" Mickey asked.

Dash sighed heavily, and said, "Right."

Dib and Edd pushed a rolling table over next to Dash. The table had the rose in the bell jar on it.

"I should remind you," Dash said, tapping the jar with the pointer, and every time he tapped it, the jar moved a bit near the edge of the table, and the servant's eyes widened, "That if the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will **never** be broken!"

Dib and Edd pulled the table away before Dash tapped the jar again and he caused himself to toss the pointer.

Dash then turned back towards the servants, and said, "All right. Anyone got any questions?"

A humanoid dog, who wore a funny yellow hat, red goggles, a green turtle neck, a black vest, white gloves, yellow cargo pants, a black belt, and yellow shoes, raised his hand, saying over and over, "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Okay, anyone besides the Goof?" Dash asked, but no one else raised their hand, and Dash groaned and asked, "Yes, Goofy?"

"Uh- what are we doing?" Goofy asked, dumbly.

"We're going to clean this place up a lot, Goofy." A duck named Donald Duck, who wore a midnight blue shirt with a zipper going down the middle, yellow wristbands, a small blue cape of some sort, and a blue hat with a few zippers on it, explained to Goofy for Dash.

Dash said, "Thank you, Donald. You all know your assignments then. Half of you to the West Wing, half of you to the East Wing, and the rest of you, come with me."

The servants just walked off. R2-D2 then rushed off, accidentally shoving Dash forward off the step. Dash yelled out before he landed face first on the floor. Sonic, June, Ray-Ray, and the Catscratch brothers came over to him and helped him up.

"Lighten up, Dash." Sonic said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, man. Let nature take its course." Ray-Ray added.

"I mean, c'mon, it's obvious that there's a spark between them." June said.

"Yes, I know. But I don't see any harm in fanning the flames a little." Dash said as he and the others walked over to the side of the staircase, "Besides, they'll have to fall in love by tonight if we ever expect to have our magic back again".

Sonic sighed, smiling, "Man, to have Magic again."

"Magic again" Juniper smiled.

"Yeah, just think what that means." Sonic said, standing on top of Dash to switch the clock hands to twelve o' clock. Sonic then got off of Dash and the clock chimed and Dash changed the time back as Sonic then began to sing.

Sonic: **_I'll be cooking again_**

_**Be good-looking again**_

He put an arm around June, and the other arm around Violet.

_**With a beautiful girl on each arm**_

**_When I've got my magic again_**

**_Only magic again_**

He walked over to a mirror, breathed on it, and cleaned it with his sleeve, and smiled at his reflection.

_**Poised and polished**_

_**And gleaming with charm**_

He then went over to Violet and hugged her, who slapped him in disgust.

_**I'll be courting again**_

_**Chic and sporting again**_

Then, Juniper joined in.

Juniper: **_Which should cause several husbands alarm_**

Waffles poked his head out in front past Ray-Ray's shoulder and then joined in.

Waffles: **_I'll hop down off the shelf_**

Sonic and June: **_And tout de suite, be myself_**

Sonic, Dash, June, Mr. Blik, Gordon, Waffles, Jet, Ray-Ray and the others: **_I can't wait to have magic again_**

Meanwhile, Ariel and Sora cleaned a bedroom as they sang.

Ariel and Sora: **_When we've got our magic again_**

**_Only magic again_**

**_When we're punks and losers no more_**

**_When we've got our magic again_**

**_Only magic again_**

Violet sat at her dressing mirror.

Violet: **_Aw, man. Won't it all be so swell?_**

_**I'll wear lip stick and rouge**_

_**And I won't be so huge**_

"VI, you were never that huge." Dib said, walking up to Violet.

"I know." Violet said, and she sang as Dib struggled to reach something on the top shelf.

"Oh, come on!" Dib groaned, as he jumped for it again

Violet: **_But my friend will reach the top shelf_**

_**I'll exude savoir faire**_

_**I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair**_

**_It's my prayer to have magic again!_**

Meanwhile, in the stables...

June and Dash: **_When we've got our magic again_**

_**Only magic again**_

_**When the world once more starts making sense**_

Dash walked over to where Sonic was, where Sonic was cleaning Tim up. Dash put his own hand to his own forehead as if he had a headache.

Dash: **_I'll unwind for a change_**

Sonic: **_Really? That would be strange_**

Dash then got a bit steamed.

Dash: **_Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?_**

Dash then calmed down.

_**In a shack by the sea**_

_**I'll sit back sipping tea**_

_**Let my early retirement commence**_

He threw a towel on Sonic. Sonic then got the towel off himself and got a devilish idea. He wrapped it up.

_**Far from fools with ears full of wax**_

_**I'll get down to brass tacks**_

By now, Sonic whipped Dash on the head with the towel.

_**And RELAX!**_

All: **_When I have my magic again!_**

A little later, some of the servants were cleaning Stitch's room up.

Servants: **_So sweep the dust from the floor_**

_**Let's let some light in the room**_

_**I can feel, I can tell**_

_**Someone might break the spell**_

_**Any day now...**_

_**Shine up the brass on the door**_

Dib and Edd cleaned the monster-shaped brass doorknob.

_**Alert the dust pail and broom**_

Ray-Ray then swept up the dust with a broom and dust pail.

_**If it all goes as planned**_

_**Our time may be at hand **_

_**Any day now!**_

A few of the servants rolled out a carpet as Gordon, Mr. Blik, Waffles and a humanoid pink/purple swallow named Wave went over to a window.

Mr. Blik, Gordon, Waffles and Wave: **_Open the shutters and let in some air_**

The four opened the window as June told a humanoid red echidna named Knuckles, and a humanoid Albatross named Storm where to put a few certain items.

June: **_Put these here and put those over there_**

Knuckles and Storm did as Juniper said, and three servants swept some dust over to the window.)

Servants: **_Sweep up the years of sadness and tears and throw them away_**

The dust fell out the window and landed on Dash, who was instructing a few more servants who had snow shovels. Later, in the ballroom, Goofy, and Donald Duck were mopping and sweeping the floors as they sang.

Goofy and Donald: **_When we have our magic again_**

**_Only magic again_**

_**When the girl finally sets us all free**_

_**Cheeks will bloom up again**_

**_We're assuming again_**

_**We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre**_

Meanwhile, Mickey cleaned the suits of armor in the armor hallway. As Mickey did so, R2-D2 walked past him as Mickey sang.

Mickey: **_We'll be playing again_**

_**Holidaying again**_

_**And we're praying it's A.S.A.P.**_

R2-D2 went over to a chair and found a blue blob named Bloo and chased him until they went through the ballroom, leaving a trail of dirt behind them.

All (except R2-D2 and Bloo): **_When we cast off this pall _**

_**And we'll stand straight and walk tall**_

Goofy and Donald chased R2-D2 and Bloo out, cleaning the dirt along the way.)

**_And we'll finally have magic again!_**

Meanwhile, in the library, Lilo and Stitch sat at a table as Lilo was reading the ending of _Romeo & Juliet _as Stitch watched her, smiling with his eyes half open.

"For never was there a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Lilo finished and she closed the book. Stitch let out sigh as he sat up, smiling.

"Could you read it again?" Stitch asked.

"Here. You can read it." Lilo said, smiling as she handed Lilo the book. Stitch came a little nervous.

"Um, Okay..." Stitch responded nervously. He opened the book and looked at the writing as if it were gibberish.

Stitch then sighed sadly and said, "I can't."

Lilo asked in a concerned tone, "You mean you never learned?"

"I did learn, but…It's just been... so long. I can no longer read" Stitch replied.

"Well, I'll help you with that." Lilo said, and she turned the pages to the very beginning, "Let's start here."

Stitch smiled and said, "Okay, then" He then began, "Okay, twoe..."

Lilo giggled, and corrected him, "Two."

"Oh, Yes. I forgot about that number thing." Stitch said, and he began to read again, "Two households..."

Meanwhile, outside, Mickey, Donald and Goofy cleaned the windows as all the servants began to sing again.

Servants: **_We'll be dancing again!_**

_**We'll be twirling again!**_

_**We'll be whirling around with such ease**_

In the garden, Dash acted as a traffic signal, and accidentally got literally run over by a servant who pushed a wheelbarrow with plants in it.

**_When we've got our again_**

**_Only magic again_**

**_We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes_**

A few servants planted the plants as Mr. Blik trimmed the bush plants to look like various animals (I.e. himself)

_**We'll be floating again**_

_**We'll be gliding again**_

_**Stepping, striding**_

_**As fine as you please**_

When the yard work was finished, Dash put a 'Don't Step on the Grass' sign on the ground. Then, Sonic turned a valve and a fountain turned on.

**_Like an angel always does_**

Dash turned another valve and another fountain turned on.

_**I'll be older and wise**_

All the servants except for Violet stood in front of the fountain as they reached the end of their song.

_**On that glorious day**_

_**We'll shout hip-hip-hooray**_

**_And we'll have our magic_**

Violet popped out of a seventh story window and stood on the balcony.

Violet: **_AGAIN!_**

She then jumped and fell towards the fountain. All the servants looked up and yelled out as they all ran away, not before Sonic and Dash bumped into each other. Literally! But Violet then made a big splash, getting al the servants wet. The servants just stayed silent for a minute, and they all laughed (minus Dash, who groaned in annoyance).

* * *

Later, Dib and Edd were bathing Stitch, who was sitting in a tub (but of course he didn't like bathing ever since he became a freak) Dib and Edd were scrubbing Stitch's back. 

"Tonight's the night." Sonic said, entering the room.

Edd then dumped a bucket of water on Stitch, rinsing him off, but also making his hair stand on end as he shuddered.

Stitch then sighed nervously and said, stroking his fur down "I'm not sure I can do this"

"Ah, come on. You don't have time to have a panic attack." Sonic said, pointing over to the rose on the table, "You gotta be bold _and_ daring."

Stitch smiled and replied, "Okay, got it. Bold and daring."

"All done, blue guy." Dib said.

Stitch then shook himself off like a wet dog and all his fur was sticking up. But now, Sonic, Edd, and Dib were wet. As Stitch stepped out of the tub and dried himself off a bit more with a towel, Sonic ringed the water out of his own outfit. Eduardo then walked over to the mirror and sat down there.

"Just think of it." Sonic explained, "They'll be Music, romantic candlelight, which I'll provide."

Sonic then walked over to Stitch as Sonic continued, "And when you get your timing _exactly_ right, you should confess your love."

"Yeah. I'll-" Stitch stopped, and said, "No. I can't."

"But I thought you liked her." Sonic said and Dib began to groom Stitch's fur.

"Well, more than anything." Stitch said.

"Well, then you should tell her." Sonic said, and Dib finished grooming Stitch, and exclaimed, "Ta-da!"

"There!" Sonic said, looking at Stitch, "You look so- um... so..." Sonic looked down at the ground, thinking of the right word, but Stitch answered for him.

"Stupid." Stitch said. He had his hair tied up into dreadlocks and had and few lilac headbands on his head.

"Well, that's not what I was thinking." Sonic said.

"Dib. That's not how you do it. I'll do it." Edd said, taking the scissors and comb from Dib and started grooming Stitch the right way. Dash then came into the room, clearing his throat.

"Master, your lady awaits." Dash said, bowing as he chuckled.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, that's chapter eight. Next chapter is when Lilo and Stitch's love becomes official. Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Beauty & The Alien

**Chapter 9**

**Beauty & The Alien**

A minute later, Lilo came down the left side of the staircase, but stood at the top of it. She was wearing a golden ball dress. She looked up the other stairs to see Stitch there with Sonic next to him. Stitch was now wearing midnight-blue royal robes that had silver rims and a few zippers on it, he had a few rings on his claw/fingers, and his fur was neater and tidier from before.

"Go on, man" Sonic urged. Stitch nodded and he cleared his throat as he went down the steps. When they were in front of each other, Lilo and Stitch smiled and bowed to each other and then were arm in arm as they walked down the steps. Juniper and Ray-Ray stood at one side of the staircase, smiling as Waffles lay on Ray-Ray's shoulder. Then, June began to sing.

Juniper: **_Tale as old as time_**

_**True as it can be**_

_**Barely even friends**_

_**Then somebody bends**_

_**Unexpectedly**_

Later, in the dining room, Lilo and Stitch were eating dinner as Ray-Ray joined in.

Ray-Ray: **_Just a little change_**

Lilo then beckoned Stitch to dance with her.

_**Small to say the least**_

_**Both a little scared**_

Lilo and Stitch walked into the large ballroom.

_**Neither one prepared**_

June and Ray-Ray: **_Beauty and the Alien_**

Stitch gulped nervously as he and Lilo got ready to dance.

_**Ever just the same**_

_**Ever a surprise**_

Meanwhile, as Lilo and Stitch danced, Sonic and Dash watched as they sat next to a piano, and smiled.

_**Ever as before**_

_**Ever just as sure**_

_**As the sun will rise**_

Stitch became more confident as he and Lilo continued to dance as Juniper continued to sing.

Juniper: **_Tale as old as time_**

_**Tune as old as song**_

June and Ray-Ray: **_Bittersweet and strange_**

_**Finding you can change**_

_**Learning you were wrong**_

Ray-Ray: **_Certain as the sun_**

As Ray-Ray sang, Lilo laid her head on Stitch's shoulder, as Stitch smiled.

_**Rising in the east**_

Juniper: **_Tale as old as time_**

Sonic and Dash smiled and both gave Stitch a thumb's-up.

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

Both: **_Beauty and the Alien_**

Sonic turned down the lights as Juniper and Ray-Ray concluded their song.

Juniper: **_Tale as old as time_**

Ray-Ray: **_Song as old as rhyme_**

Both: **_Beauty and the Alien_**

A pair of huge double doors opened and Stitch and Lilo went outside through the doors. June then turned towards Ray-Ray.

"Better put Waffles to bed. It's past his bedtime." June said as Waffles yawned. June smiled and kissed Waffles on the head.

"Good night, kiddo." June said to Waffles as Ray-Ray carried him off to bed, not before they looked back through the doors, smiling.

* * *

A minute later, on the balcony, Stitch and Lilo sat on a bench, looking at the starry sky. Stitch then turned towards Lilo, and asked, "Lilo. Are you... happy here with me?" 

"Of course" Lilo said, smiling and nodding. She then turned towards the sky as a sad expression came onto her face. Stitch became concerned.

"What is it?" He asked.

Lilo turned back towards Stitch and replied, "I just wish I could see my cousin again. I really miss him"

Stitch now felt bad for Lilo until he got an idea, and turned back towards Lilo, smiling as he said, "Well…there is a way."

Later, in the West Wing, Stitch showed the magic mirror to Lilo as he explained, "This mirror will show you anything, and I mean _anything_ that you wish to see."

"Okay." Lilo said nervously as Stitch handed her the mirror, and she demanded, "Uh, I'd like to see my cousin... uh, please."

The mirror began to glow, and an image cleared up, revealing Wormtail96, falling to his knees as he coughed severely.

When the mirror's image faded, Lilo gasped, "Wormtail. Oh, no! He's sick!"

Stitch was now totally concerned as Lilo continued, "He could be dying, and he's all alone!"

"He's starting to catch pneumonia!" Stitch said, in worry.

Stitch then turned back toward the rose, which had three petals clinging on it. His ears dropped sadly

He then said, "Then- you must go to and help him."

Lilo then asked, "What do you mean?"

"I release you. You're my prisoner no more." Stitch replied.

"You mean- I- I'm free?" Lilo asked, smiling.

Stitch nodded as he said, "Yes".

"Okay." Lilo said, and she almost walked out the door, not before she realized she still had the mirror. She handed it back to Stitch, who said, "Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back…and remember me."

Lilo's eyes filled up with tears as she said, "Thanks for understanding how much my cousin needs me."

She hugged Stitch as she said, "I'll miss you, Stitch"

Lilo then walked out the door past Sonic and Dash, who had just entered the room.

"You did it, Master." Sonic praised as he and Dash walked up to Stitch, who had his back towards them as he looked at the rose.

"We always knew you had it in you." Dash said, smiling.

Stitch sighed sadly, "I let her go."

"Yeah. That's great-" Sonic said, but stopped when he noticed what Stitch said. "YOU WHAT?!"

"But why did you do that?" Dash asked.

"Because... I love her." Stitch replied.

"Okay. I understand." Sonic said, his voice becoming tearful as his eyes filled up with tears, and he said to Dash, "Come on, Dash. Let's go tell everyone the news."

Dash nodded and the two left the room slowly as their heads hung in sadness. As soon as Dash and Sonic had left the room, Stitch sighed sadly as he began to sing.

Stitch: **_No pain could be deeper_**

_**No life could be cheaper**_

_**No point anymore**_

_**If she can't love me**_

_**No hope she would do so**_

_**No dream to pursue**_

_**So I look to myself**_

_**Despise all the things I see**_

_**For I know that she cannot set me free**_

_**Let the world be done with me**_

Stitch then broke down into tears, as he clutched his claws onto his face.

**_

* * *

_**

Later, in the library, Sonic and Dash had explained the entire thing to June, Ray-Ray, Gordon, Waffles, Mr. Blik, Jet, Wave, Storm, Knuckles, Dib, Edd, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Violet, Sora, Ariel, Bloo and R2-D2, who yelled in shock, "He did **WHAT?"**

"Yes. I'm afraid it's true." Dash said, nodding sadly, "I'm afraid it's true."

"She's going away?" Waffles asked.

"Aw, man! It's just not fair!" Ray-Ray exclaimed in disbelief.

"He was so close!" Sora added, also in disbelief.

"I can't even believe that he's finally learned to love after all this time." Juniper said, depressingly.

"Wait!" Sonic said, with his heart now full of hope, "_He_ loves _her!_ Surely that can break the spell!"

"But it's not enough" Edd told him down-cast, "She has love him in return."

The servants hardly noticed Waffles scurry away, not before he looked behind himself before he went out the door after Lilo.

"Now, it's too late." Mickey said sadly.

* * *

A minute later, as he watched from his balcony, seeing Lilo ride off on Tim, Stitch let out a howl as if his heart was literally broken.

* * *

Later, in the forest, Lilo rode Tim, calling, "Wormtail! Wormtail? Where are you?" 

When she finally found Wormtail96, Lilo gasped. WT was literally laying facefirst in the snow.

Later, Lilo had brought Wormtail back home. When they entered, the small snowman next to the porch shivered, and it crumbled to reveal a shivering GIR.

"All right! They're back! I gotta tell Zim!" GIR said as he rushed off to tell Zim the good news, as he hummed in his own silly little tune.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, that is chapter 9! Next chapter is when things get more intense! Also, I've been getting questions on who Stitch's human form is. Well, the thing is, Stitch doesn't exactly turn into a hu...well, you'll have to wait and see. Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Kill The Freak

**Chapter 10**

**Kill the Freak**

Ten minutes later, Wormtail96's eyes slowly opened and he found himself in his bedroom, and he saw Lilo there.

"Lilo..." WT said weakly.

"It's okay, Wormtail. I'm all right." Lilo said.

Wormtail was now fully awake, and he hugged Lilo.

"Oh, I thought I wouldn't see you again." Wormtail96 said with relief.

"I missed you, too." Lilo said.

"Wait a moment. What about the freak?" WT96 asked, "How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, Wormtail; he let me go." Lilo replied.

"That horrible freak?!" WT96 asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but he's changed now." Lilo said.

Then, the saddlebag shook a bit, and it opened, and the magic mirror slid out, along with a dizzy Waffles. Waffles looked up and exclaimed, "Hi!"

He scurried over to Lilo and Wormtail as Lilo giggled, "Oh... a stowaway".

"Hello there, little fella." Wormtail96 said as he petted Waffles, "I didn't expect to see you again."

Waffle then turned towards Lilo and asked, "Lilo, why'd you go away? Don't ya like us anymore?"

Lilo smiled and replied, "Oh, come on, Waffles. Of course I do. It's just that-" She was interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

Lilo answered the door to see Bowser Jr. there.

"Uh- can I help you?" Lilo asked Bowser Jr. nervously.

"I've come to collect your cousin." Bowser Jr. said.

"My _cousin_?" Lilo asked.

Bowser Jr. then replied, "Oh, please don't worry, Lilo. We'll keep him in good hands."

He stepped aside to reveal a mob, along with a van that had writing on the side that said 'Asylum of Loons'.

Lilo was in disbelief and she said to Bowser Jr., "How many times do I have to say it? My cousin is _not_ crazy!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why was he in the tavern the other night, raving like a lunatic?" GIR asked.

The mob let out a chorus of words of agreement. Zim stood next to the porch with his arms crossed as he smiled evilly.

Two shadow Heartless came out of the van as Lilo said, "No! I won't let you!"

Wormtail came out of the house, wondering, "Lilo?"

GIR saw WT and said, "Hey, Wormtail! Tell us again, old man! How big was the freak?"

Wormtail96 then thought of a measurement, and said, "He was about Lilo and Zim's size. Why do you ask?"

Everyone (Minus Lilo) just laughed.

"But it's true!" Wormtail exclaimed. The two shadow Heartless each took Wormtail96 by an arm.

"Yeah, right, old man! And I'm Ed Sullivan!" Bowser Jr. said sarcastically". He then said to the shadow Heartless "Get him out of here".

"Hey! Let me go, ya little creeps!" Wormtail96 yelled to the two shadow Heartless as they dragged him over to the van.

"No!" Lilo said, holding Bowser Jr. by the arm, "You can't do this!"

Bowser Jr. ignored her and walked away, sneering. Lilo stood there, as she lost all hope. Zim then walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Poor Lilo. It is a shame about her older cousin." Zim said.

Lilo turned towards Zim and said, "You know he's not crazy, Zim. Right?"

Zim thought for a minute and said, "Tell you what: I'll clear this misunderstanding up."

"Oh, thank you, Zim." Lilo said.

"Only, under one condition though." Zim said, "I'll do it if..."

"If what?" Lilo asked.

"If you, Lilo Pelekai, marry me!" Zim replied.

"What?" Lilo asked as a disgusted look came onto her face.

"Just one word, Lilo. That's all it takes." Zim said.

"Not in a million years!" Lilo yelled. She then punched Zim in the face and she backed away.

"Have it your way." Zim said, walking away, and rubbing his sore jaw.

Lilo then thought for a minute, and she got an idea. She ran back into the house, and got out the magic mirror that Stitch gave her before she left. She came running out and she exclaimed, "My cousin is NOT crazy and I can prove it!"

Everyone turned towards her, and she said to the mirror, "Show me Stitch!"

The mirror glowed and she faced it towards the crowd, and an image of Stitch appeared on the mirror. Everyone gasped at the image as Wormtail96 exclaimed, "You see? That's the freak! I tried to tell all of you, but you thought I was crazy!"

"Is he dangerous?" Marge Simpson asked.

"No way. He'd never hurt anyone" Lilo said, walking up to her and the mob, "He may look vicious, but he's really gentle and kind." She looked back at the mirror, and finished, "He's my friend."

Zim walked up to Lilo and said, "You know, if I hadn't known better, I'd say you had feelings for this monster."

Lilo turned towards him and said angrily, "He's not the monster, Zim. _You are!_"

Zim then took the mirror from Lilo and said, "She's just as crazy as Wormtail. She says this creature's her friend? Well, I've hunted down monsters and freaks and I've seen what they can do! The freak will make off with your children."

Everyone gasped, and Lilo yelled in disbelief, "What?!"

"He'll come after them in the night!" Zim continued.

"Zim's lying!" Lilo shouted, "Stitch would _never_ do that!"

No one listened to Lilo, and they only listened to Zim.

"We're not safe till his teeth are mounted on my wall!" Zim finished, "I say we KILL the freak!!!"

Everyone agreed as Chaos Zero began to sing.

Zero: **_We're not safe until he's dead_**

Jack Spicer: **_He'll come stalking us at night_**

Agnus Skinner (From _The Simpsons_): **_Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite_**

Then, a green monster-like burlap sack named Oogie put his hand on Sally and Jack's shoulders.

Oogie Boogie: **_He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free_**

Zim then took a torch from Plankton

Zim: **_So it's time to take some action, boys!_**

_**It's time to follow me!**_

He threw the torch at a haystack, setting it ablaze as the villagers cheered.

Zim: **_Through a mist, through a woods_**

_**Through the darkness and the shadows**_

**_It's a nightmare, but it is one exciting ride_**

**_Say a prayer and we're there_**

**_At the drawbridge of a castle _**

_**And there's something truly terrible inside**_

**_It's a freak! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones!_**

_**Massive claws, killer claws for the feast**_

_**Hear him roar! See him foam!**_

**_But we're not coming home till he's dead!_**

**_Good and dead! Kill the freak!_**

Lilo cut in and kicked Zim in the shin, and she yelled, "No! I won't let you kill him!"

Zim took Lilo by the arm and said, "If you're not with us, then you're against us!" He turned towards the shadow Heartless and said, "Bring the old dork!"

GIR, and Mr. Crocker, opened the cellar door, and Lock, Shock and Barrel threw Wormtail96 in, who yelled, "Let me go!"

"We can't let them warn the freak!" Zim exclaimed as Lilo got thrown into the cellar. Zim then shut the cellar doors and locked it.

"Let us out!" Lilo yelled, pounding on the door.

"We'll rid the village of this freak! Who's with me?" Zim exclaimed.

Everyone yelled a chorus of "I am!" as Waffles watched, unnoticed from a window. He was shocked at what he heard.

The townspeople began to sing.

Crowd: **_Light your torch, mount your horse!_**

Zim put a green cape on.

Zim: **_Screw your courage to the stinking place!_**

Crowd: **_We're counting on Zim to lead the way!_**

Zim led them off towards the woods through the village.

All: **_Through a mist, through a wood_**

**_Where within a haunted castle_**

_**Something's lurking that you don't see every day**_

The mob walked through town, and the other villagers bid them good luck as they passed through.

**_It's a freak! One as vicious as a demon! _**

_**We won't rest till he's good and deceased**_

_**Sally forth! Tallyho! Grab your sword!**_

_**Grab your bow!**_

_**Praise the Lord, and here we go!**_

"We'll go up to that castle and bring back his jaws!" Zim yelled.

Meanwhile, back at their house, Wormtail watched Lilo as she looked for another way out of the cellar.

"I got to warn Stitch!" Lilo said, and she sat down, "This is all my fault!"

She turned towards Wormtail96, and asked, "Oh, Wormtail, what will we do?"

"Now, now," WT said, calming Lilo, "We'll think of something."

Waffles watched them as a sad expression came onto his face. When he turned around, he exclaimed, "Cool!"

He saw Wormtail96's invention on a hilltop.

Meanwhile, the mob went through the woods.

Mob: **_We don't like what we don't understand_**

_**In fact, it scares us**_

**_And this freak is mysterious at least_**

_**Bring your guns, bring your knives**_

_**Save your children and your wives**_

_**We'll save our village and our lives!**_

The mob cut down a tree and picked it up as they advanced to the castle.

**_We'll kill the freak!_**

Lightning flashed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the library, Juniper watched Dash pace back and forth, saying, "I knew it! We were too stupid to get our hopes up!" 

Sonic said sadly and agreed, "Maybe it would've been better if she never came to the castle in first place!"

Gordon couldn't believe what he was hearing and exclaimed angrily, "Sonic! Don't say that!"

"Well, c'mon, Gordon! Let's face the facts! We're doomed from the start!" Sonic snapped back.

Then, R2-D2 started beeping madly and he went over to the window.

"What is it, man?" Ray-Ray asked.

"Hey, could it be?" Donald wondered.

"Is it she?" Juniper wondered.

"I hope so" Sonic said, as he and the other servants went over to the window, smiling, but their smiles faded when they looked out the window and they saw the mob.

"Oh, man! Invaders!" Sonic exclaimed, shocked.

"Intruders!" Dash added.

Dib then saw Zim, recognizing him immediately, he said, "And the leader's my archenemy, Zim!"

Juniper then saw the mirror in Zim's hand, and exclaimed, "And he's got the mirror!"

"Warn the master!" Dash ordered, and all the servants, unnoticed at first, rushed out of the room, while June, Sora and Ray-Ray rushed off to the West Wing, "If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get! Who's with me?"

Jet closed the door behind himself, and Dash yelled out when he turned around.

Meanwhile, outside, it began to rain.'

"Take whatever booty you can find, but just remember: The freak's mine!" Zim exclaimed as he and the mob advanced.

Meanwhile, inside, the servants rushed towards the main doors as they sang.

Servants: **_Hearts ablaze, banners high_**

_**We go marching into battle**_

_**Unafraid although the danger's just increased**_

Outside...

Mob: **_Raise the flag! Sing the song!_**

_**Here we come, we're fifty strong!**_

_**And fifty strong men can't be wrong!**_

**_Let's kill the freak!_**

They bashed on the door with the tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, Juniper, Sora and Ray-Ray made it to the West Wing. They came into the doorway, facing Stitch, who now wore his red silk robe, and gold rings 

"Pardon us, Master?" June asked.

"Leave me in peace." Stitch said sadly.

"But, Sir, the castle's under attack!" Ray-Ray exclaimed.

Meanwhile, outside, the mob continued to bash at the door, chanting, "Kill the freak! Kill the freak!"

Inside, the servants tried to block the door, but they were not doing too well.

Sonic let out a frustrated grunt, "This isn't working!"

"Sonic. We gotta do something." Mr. Blik said.

Sonic thought for a minute, and he got a bright idea.

"I got it!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Kill the freak! Kill the freak!" The mob chanted.

* * *

Back in the West Wing, Stitch continued to look at the rose.

"What should we do, Master?" Sora asked.

Stitch sighed sadly, "It doesn't matter now. Just let them come."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, the mob continued to chant, "Kill the freak! Kill the freak! Kill the freak!"

They finally barged the door open.

* * *

**(A/N): That's chapter 10! Next chapter, it's the Servants vs. the Villagers! Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Servants Versus Villagers

**Chapter 11**

**Servants Versus Villagers**

After the mob broke in, they looked around the foyer. They were surprised to find it dark and empty. But the servants were actually hiding behind random objects. Some of them poked their heads out slightly to see the villagers passed by

"No one's here?" Zim asked in confusion.

"That's funny." GIR said, curious.

"Search everywhere." Zim ordered to the mob.

Suddenly, Sonic then jumped out and shouted, "FELLOW SERVANTS! BATTLE STATIONS!"

The lights got turned on and all the servants jumped out of their hiding spots and got into battle positions to attack the mob.

The mob and Zim looked at them with dry and unimpressed faces. Everything was quite quiet until Zim roared, **"GET THEM!"**

With that, the villagers and the servants battled.

Mickey used his Keyblade on Bender (From _Futurama_), beating the crud out of him!

"OW! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Bender exclaimed after Mickey defeated him, and Bender ran back out the doors as he yelled like a little girl.

Meanwhile, Jet kicked Jack Skellington in the shin.

"Owch!" Jack said in pain.

"Sorry, Jack" Jet said.

"It's all right. You win." Jack said.

"So, are you on are side now?" Jet asked.

"Yes, I am" Jack said, and he hits Anti-Cosmo behind him without even looking.

"Oh, dear" Anti-Cosmo said dizzily before he fainted.

Edd and Dib used their mechanical weapons on Chaos Zero, but they didn't kill him; they simply just beat him up a bit.

In the midst of the battle, Zim just went up the staircase to look for Stitch.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Lilo and Wormtail96's house, outside, Waffles had just got WT96's invention started. 

"Yes!" Waffles exclaimed. He then got into the little seat and pulled on a string, which made a horn whistle.

"Here we go!" Waffles exclaimed as he drove the contraption towards the cellar doors.

Inside the cellar, Wormtail looked out the window as Lilo stood behind him.

"What the devil?" Wormtail96 wondered. His eyes then widened when he saw that the machine was driving their way, and WT yelled out.

"Lilo! LOOK OUT!" He shouted as he and Lilo dove for cover. The contraption cut the cellar doors to pieces, and it fell through and made an explosion.

Lilo and Wormtail got out of their hiding spots. Waffles was hanging upside down on a spring.

"Aw, man. You guys gotta try this thing." Waffles said.

* * *

Back at the castle, the battle continued. Wave and Storm had just thrown tomatoes at Oogie Boogie, and he got a shovel out and nearly hit them with it when he heard Sora's voice shout in a pirate-esque accent from above him, "UP HERE, YA SCURVY SCUM!" 

Oogie looked up and saw Sora, Juniper and Ray-Ray on an archway with a cauldron. Ray-Ray was wearing a blue ninja-esque headband. Mr. Blik and Gordon were next to them, holding tea cups.

"Now!" Juniper exclaimed, and she and Ray-Ray dumped the tea onto Oogie, as did Mr. Blik and Gordon. Sora blasted Oogie with his Keyblade.

"YOOOWWWCH!" Oogie Boogie yelled, running off. June, Sora, Mr. Blik, Gordon and Ray-Ray smiled.

Meanwhile, on the staircase, Bloo turned towards Goofy and exclaimed, "Goofy! Hand me your shield!"

Goofy nodded and handed Bloo his shield and Bloo jumped onto it and rode down the railing on it like it was a skateboard. When Bloo got to the bottom, he clashed swords with Moe, who got out a wooden board with an iron nail in it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zim kicked a door open, and laughed evilly, "Ah-hah!", but as he looked in, he discovered the room was empty. 

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Zim yelled out in frustration. Zim then continued his search for Stitch.

* * *

Back in the foyer, Bloo and Moe continued to fight in a _Star Wars_ fashion when Violet tripped Moe and made him tumble head over heels into another room, where Wave and Ariel put make-up all over him. 

"Nooo! Nooo! Noooooooooo!" Moe yelled out in a goofy dramatic style.

When Ariel and Wave were finished with Moe, he came running back into the foyer and he looked at himself. He was wearing a pink tank top, yellow pants, and blue shoes. Plus, he had lipstick on, along with eyeshadow. When Moe saw this, he screamed like a little girl and ran off.

Sonic, meanwhile, was backing away from GIR, who was holding an atomic laser towards him. Dash hopped out at the top of the stairs, laughing. Now, he was wearing a hat similar to Napoleon's and a blue robe along with his armor. He looked down to see GIR. Dash then rode down the banister of the stairs and he jumped, and he landed on his feet on GIR's head. GIR yelled out and jumped up, holding his own busted head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lilo, Wormtail96, and Waffles rode Tim back to the castle.

* * *

Back at the castle, Jack Spicer was holding Donald and strangling him. Sonic saw this and gasped. He then turned towards Sora.

"Sora, can I borrow the keyblade for a minute?" Sonic asked.

"Sure thing." Sora said, handing the keyblade to Sonic, who ran up behind Jack Spicer and pointed the keyblade at Jack's back.

"FIRE!" Sonic shouted, and a burning inferno shot out of the tip of the keyblade, sending Jack's back ablaze.

"YEOWCH!" Jack shouted, running off and letting go of Donald, who landed on his behind and sighed as he rubbed his own neck.

"Thanks, Sonic" Donald sighed in relief.

"No prob." Sonic smiled.

Meanwhile, GIR chased R2-D2 into the kitchen with his atomic laser, where he cornered R2-D2.

"I got you now. You stupid astro-droid." GIR said, smiling fiendishly with his eyes glowing red.

The drawers then opened to show sharp objects and the stove was set ablaze as Knuckles and Storm stood in front of it, wearing cloaks as they laughed maniacally. They then punched GIR backwards.

"RUN AWAY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!!!" GIR screamed like a little girl and he ran off, as did the other villagers. They all ran back to the village. Meanwhile, inside the castle, all the kids cheered as some of them high-fived each other. June and Ray-Ray hugged each other.

Dash (who was pack in his armor) was on the porch, yelling at the retreating villagers.

"Run, you cowards! And stay out!" Dash shouted.

Sonic then walked up to him.

"Hey, Dash. Thanks for saving me from that crazy robot with the atomic laser" Sonic said.

Dash turned towards him, smiling, and said, "You're very welcome, Sonic".

* * *

**(A/N) That's chapter 11. Next chapter is _Stitch versus Zim_! Be there or be square! Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Stitch versus Zim

**Chapter 12**

**Stitch versus Zim**

In the West Wing, Stitch sat on a bench, looking down in disappointment. The rose was down to its two last petals. Then, Zim entered the room and he saw Stitch.

"At last! I have searched 62 other rooms, but I have finally found you!" Zim laughed evilly. Zim then got an electric ninja star out.

Stitch looked over at Zim with a sad look, and looked away from him.

"Just go ahead and kill me. I don't care anymore" Stitch said sadly.

Zim had no other second thought and he threw the electric ninja star, yelling, "DIE! FOOL!" and the electric ninja star went into Stitch's back, making him roar in horrible pain. Zim then charged at Stitch, and the two grappled. Stitch was starting to overpower Zim, but Zim's electronic spider legs came out of his pack-back and they grabbed Stitch and threw him out the window. Stitch, who was outside on the balcony, tried to get up, but Zim's sharp and rigged spider legs slashed him over. Now, Stitch was nearly over the edge when Zim came up to him on his electronic spider legs.

"Come on, you freak! What's the matter?" Zim asked, and he chuckled evilly, and he then asked sarcastically, "What are you? Are you too soft-hearted to fight back?"

Stitch looked back down sadly. Zim then picked up a big blunt object and walked over to Zim, who laid there when a familiar voice yelled up.

"NO!" The voice yelled.

"Eh?" Zim asked, completely dumbfounded.

Stitch looked down to see Lilo on the bridge as she sat on Tim and Wormtail96 stood next to Yoshi.

"Lilo..." Stitch said.

"Lilo…" Sonic, Dash and the others, who were seeing what was happening from another side of the castle

"No! Zim! DON'T! Leave him alone" Lilo yelled up to Zim.

Zim almost brought the blunt object down to slam on Stitch's head, but Stitch angrily grabbed the object and kicked it out of Zim's hand, causing Zim to yelp out in pain and rub his sore hand.

Stitch and Zim were now face-to-face as Stitch growled fiercely with his eyes angrily narrowing down to slits at Zim. This made Zim very nervous. Now, Stitch wanted revenge.

"Did anyone tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" Zim said, now very afraid.

In a split second, Stitch slashed his claw and hacked Zim him in the face, _hard_.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Lilo said, "I gotta get up there. Tim, stay here with Wormtail". 

Tim nodded as Lilo dismounted, and she kicked the doors open.

* * *

Back on the roof, Zim pulled out a laser and began to shoot at Stitch, who dodged every blast. Zim slipped down a steep part of the roof and Stitch lunged at him, roaring. Before Zim could react, Stitch clamped his jaws onto Zim's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lilo ran up the steps to the West Wing.

* * *

Back on the roof, Zim used his electronic spider legs to throw Stitch off of him, and Zim saw a monster and bashed its head with his sharp electronic spider leg, only to find that it was a gargoyle. 

"Come on out and fight, you freak!" Zim shouted. He walked around, looking for Stitch.

"Were you in love with her, monster?" Zim called, "Do you honestly think that she would want you when she could have a guy like me instead?"

Stitch had heard enough. He came up behind Zim and kicked him in the jaw.

"Let me tell you something, jerk!" Stitch yelled out Zim as he punched and slashed him, "I know Lilo more than you ever will. And I know for a fact that Lilo would _never ever_ fall for a creep like you!" He screamed, "Face it, Zim! There's a freak here! And that freak is you!!!"

Zim was now furious and he swung at him with his electronic spider legs. He was able to slash Stitch a couple of times on the arms, but every other strike, Stitch dodged swing after swing.

"It's over, beast!" Zim yelled, "Lilo's as good as mine!"

This made Stitch very angry.

"Not yet, she's not!" Stitch roared. He then headbutted Zim in the skull, and held him high in the air by one of his electronic spider legs and slammed Zim into a wall on his back, destroying his electronic spider legs. He then pulled Zim to him and held him over the edge of the mansion. If Stitch had let go, he would have sent Zim falling to his death.

"Come on! Let me go! Spare me! Please!" Zim begged, "I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

"You don't deserve to live!" Stitch said slowly and angrily.

Lightning flashed overhead.

Stitch had an angry look on his face, but the expression melted away into a look of compassion as he just couldn't kill anyone. Stitch then threw Zim back onto the roof and said into his face threateningly, "Get out, Stupid head!"

He let Zim go.

"Stitch!" Lilo's voice called.

Stitch immediately whirred around and looked up to see Lilo on the balcony.

"Lilo?" Stitch wondered, smiling. He climbed up the side of the roof as Zim looked up, and then, Zim looked down into a pocket of his own cape and saw something in it, and he got an evil idea.

"Lilo?" Stitch wondered as Lilo held out her hand. Stitch put his claw into Lilo's hand as she pulled him up.

"You came back." Stitch said, smiling, to Lilo.

Lilo smiled, and they looked into each other's eyes passionately. Then, without warning, **(Oh, man! I'm gonna hate myself!), **Stitch literally felt as if a sharp rigged knife ripped through his back, and Stitch roared in pain.

"STITCH!!!" Lilo yelled.

Lilo gasped and looked past Stitch to see Zim with a look of insanity in his eyes. There was now blood dripping from Zim's knife.

"**SO I'M A STUPID HEAD, AM I?!"** Zim laughed insanely and evilly, **"WELL…WHO'S STUPID NOW?!"**

Stitch then gathered all his strength at hacked at Zim in his eyes, making him lose his balance. Zim waved his arms around like a windmill and screamed in pain before he fell. Stitch would have fallen too if Lilo hadn't caught him. As Zim fell to his death, he let out a bloodcurdling scream. Then, he was gone forever. Lilo helped the now-wounded Stitch over the railing of the balcony.

**(A/N: If any of you readers own the Platinum Edition of _Disney's Beauty and the Beast_, then try to imagine the alternate version of the "Transformation" playing in the background, because I think it fits the mood better.)**

At that same time, Sonic, Dash, Wormtail96 and June came rushing to the window, but they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their fallen master. Sonic, Wormtail96 and Dash's eyes were as wide as they could be in sadness and shock, and June gasped, clasping her own hands over her own mouth.

Lilo had laid Stitch down on his own back on the balcony. Lilo put her hand on Stitch's face, and Stitch opened his eyes to see Lilo there.

"You- you came back." Stitch struggled to say, as he rasped.

"Of course I came back." Lilo said, "I couldn't let them-"

She stopped and said sadly, "Oh, It's all _my_ fault! If I had gotten here sooner, none of this would have happened."

"Maybe- it's better- it's better this way." Stitch said, gasping with pain.

Lilo then said, "Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. **(As Lilo said this, Stitch coughed a bit.)** We're together now. Everything will be fine."

Stitch smiled and put his claw on her cheek, saying, "And... at least... I got to see you... one last time."

Lilo smiled as a tear rolled down her face. She then felt Stitch's hand dropped, and Stitch laid back down, and took one last shuddering breath as he closed his eyes. Lilo was shocked. She gasped, clasping her own hands over her own mouth. She couldn't believe that this had happened.

"No. No!" Lilo said, "Please... please! Please don't leave me, Stitch!"

Her eyes filled up with tears and she buried her face into Stitch's chest and sobbed.

She then said, "I love you..."

After Lilo had said this, the last petal fell from the rose to the table. Sonic, Wormtail96, Dash, and June watched this happen. The three turned away, and Sonic's eyes filled up with tears and so did Dash's, but he put his own hands over his own eyes. June shed a tear, and Wormtail96 put his hand on Juniper's shoulder in sadness..

They couldn't believe this had happened either. _Now_ they and their friends would probably _never_ become all peaceful again!

* * *

**(A/N): Well (sniff), that's chapter (cries a bit) 12. Oh, who am I kidding! I LOVE YOU, TOO, STITCH! (Bursts into tears and buries his face into Stitch's chest) Come here, man!**

Stitch: (in tears, too) It's okay, man. It's okay

Zim: (mumbles) Oh, for the love of Irk. What a bunch of sissies.

Wormtail96, Dash, Sonic, and Stitch: (Shouting, but still in tears) YOU SHUT UP THE HELL UP, ZIM!

Lilo: Yeah. Thanks a lot, you fat-headed alien jerk! It's your fault Stitch died in this chapter.

Zim: Okay, okay. I admit I got what I deserved in the story. But remember, this isn't the end of the story. I mean, come on. What kind of writer would Wormtail96 be is he ended all his stories sadly?

Juniper: Well, that is true.

Wormtail96: Anyway, readers, until the next chapter, which is the final chapter, read and review! And one more thing: Remember to send reviews that express your sadness, but no flames!


	14. 13: A Transformation And A Happy Ending

**Chapter 13**

**A Transformation And A Happy Ending**

As it rained, all was quiet, except for Lilo's weeping. She had her face still buried into Stitch's chest as she cried. Then, the rain began to sparkle, and now, Stitch was surrounded by fog. Lilo stopped crying, and backed away two feet, and watched in amazement as Stitch was lifted up into the air as if by magic.

From the window, Sonic, Dash, June, Wormtail96, Ray-Ray, Gordon, Waffles, Mr. Blik, Jet, Wave, Storm, Knuckles, Dib, Edd, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Violet, Sora, Ariel, Bloo and R2-D2, stopped their grieving and looked on in awe.

As he floated in mid-air, Stitch got wrapped in his own tattered robe, and then, his claws glowed. Then, the hood of Stitch's cape came up, covering his entire hand. And his body glowed, and in a flash of light, another person or thing was inside the cloak as the figure lay back down on the ground. Lilo walked over to the figure, but she backed away when the figure, who was still hooded, stood up and looked at his own claws. Or we saw, paws.

"Can this actually be happening or am I dreaming?" The figure asked himself. The figure's voice was not as Trog-like like Stitch's now.

The figure pulled his hood down and turned towards Lilo. He was Stitch, but different, for although he was still the same species, he had well-groomed light blue fur and less fat. He was now _exactly _Lilo's size. Unlike his past form, he didn't have an extra pair of arms, no antennas, and no quills on his back. His teeth and claws were also less sharp. He also wore lighter-red silk robe, but he didn't have any gold rings on his fingers and no red cape. Lilo looked at him like she hadn't seen him before.

"Stitch?" Lilo wondered.

"Lilo. It's me." Stitch said to Lilo, smiling.

Lilo did not know whether to believe him or not, but then, she looked into his big, black, beady eyes, and saw that they were the same eyes as the portrayed alien's and Stitch's. Lilo then smiled.

"Oh, Stitch! It _is_ you!" Lilo exclaimed happily.

Stitch and Lilo smiled at each other. Then, they kissed, and a firework was set off. The shimmer of the lights brought light back to the castle as the night became day. Everything that looked scary in the castle became more peaceful-looking. All the dead plants became alive again.

Sonic, Dash, June, Wormtail96, Ray-Ray Gordon, Waffles, Mr. Blik, Jet, Wave, Storm, Knuckles, Dib, Edd, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Violet, Sora, Ariel, Bloo and R2-D2, came running up to Stitch and Lilo. Then, all of a sudden, Sonic's uniform changed. He was now wearing a light-blue tuxedo.

"Sonic." Stitch smiled. Then, Dash's armor turned into a purple robe, and he wore a wizard hat. He was wearing a Court Wizard uniform.

"Dash!" Stitch exclaimed. Then, June's attire changed as well. She wore purple and silver armor that had the same dragon-fly symbol on it.

"Juniper!" Stitch exclaimed. Then, Jet and all the others uniforms' changed.

Ray-Ray's uniform changed into a silver version of Sonic's old uniform.

Mickey was wearing his sorcerer uniform, a sorcerer's hat included.

Donald's clothes turned into his Court Wizard uniform.

Goofy's uniform changed into his Captain of the Guards uniform.

Jet's uniform turned into a green tuxedo, Storm's uniform changed into a grey tuxedo, and Wave's uniform turned into a pink/purple dress.

Fancy turquoise chamberlain appeared on Mr. Blik, Waffles, and Gordon.

Sora and Knuckles' attire turned into red suits and vests.

Ariel's clothes turned into a green dress.

A dark-blue cloak appeared on Bloo

Dib's clothe turned into blue and black formal attire

Edd's attire turned into orange and purple formal attire

R2-D2 was as shiny and sparkly as ever.

Violet's attire turned into a violet dress.

"Ray-Ray! Guys! Look at us!" Stitch exclaimed happily as he hugged them.

"June! June!" Ray-Ray exclaimed as he and R2-D2 came running up to Juniper. Waffles was on top of R2-D2's head.

Then, Ray-Ray stood up next to June, not before he picked Waffles up.

"Oh, my goodness!" June said happily

"It's a miracle!" Sonic exclaimed happily.

In a flash of light, the entire gang found themselves in the ballroom, which had everyone there, including Wormtail96, Ray-Ray Gordon, Waffles, Mr. Blik, Jet, Wave, Storm, Knuckles, Dib, Edd, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Violet, Sora, Ariel, Bloo and R2-D2, many people from the village, and their other companions were there. Dash, Sonic, and June were there, too, along with Jack Skellington, and his girlfriend, Sally. Not to mention Ash Ketchum, Ami, Yumi, Kaz, The Xiaolin warriors, the other Sonic Heroes, Danny Fenton, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor, No Limit 5, Jussonic, Sharidakan Traqurity, Coco and Jake Long. The others were there as well.

Lilo and Stitch smiled. They were wearing their same attires from when they had dinner the previous night. The two then kissed and they danced.

Sonic, who watched, smiled and sighed happily, "Ah, love."

"Yoo-hoo! Sonic!" A familiar voice called, and Mac turned around to see Amy about two yards away. She was wearing the same attire as Ariel; only her dress was pink. Sonic sighed and walked her way, but Dash stopped him.

"Well, Sonic, old friend, shall we let bygones be bygones?" Dash asked.

Sonic smiled and replied, "Of course, pal. I told ya she'd break the spell."

Dash chuckled and responded, "Actually, I think _I_ told _you_."

"Nah. I told you." Sonic said more persistently, and Dash got a bit ticked off.

"You did not, you overgrown pin-cushion!" Dash yelled, shoving Sonic two feet back.

Sonic got back up and exclaimed angrily, "Bring it on, you overgrown pocket-watch!"

On 'pocket watch', Sonic then kicked Dash in the shin, and they continued on with their little brawl.

Meanwhile, as June, Wormtail96, Ray-Ray, Gordon, Waffles, Mr. Blik, Jet, Wave, Storm, Knuckles, Dib, Edd, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Violet, Sora, Ariel, Bloo, R2-D2, Dash and Sonic (who had came after their fight), watched Lilo and Stitch dance, Wormtail96 wiped a tear away.

"Hey, Ray-Ray? June?" Waffles asked, "Do you think that Lilo and Stitch will live happily ever after?"

"You know that they will." Ray-Ray said, smiling.

"Like in all fairy tales." Juniper added.

Waffles smiled, and then asked, "Wait. Do I still have to sleep in cat bed?"

June, Wormtail96, Ray-Ray Gordon, Waffles, Mr. Blik, Jet, Wave, Storm, Knuckles, Dib, Edd, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Violet, Sora, Ariel, Bloo, R2-D2, Dash and Sonic just laughed. As Lilo and Stitch continued to dance, everyone began to sing.

All: **_Certain as the sun_**

_**Rising in the east**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

**_Beauty and the alien_**

Lilo and Stitch then kissed again.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

**_Beauty and the Alien!_**

And what Ray-Ray, Juniper, and Waffles stated was true. Like in all fairy tales, Lilo Pelekai and Stitch would live happily ever after!

**THE END!

* * *

**

Wormtail96: And there you have it! My Beauty and The Beast parody done and dusted! I believe this has to be one of my greatest masterpieces, don't you guys?

Lilo, Stitch, Sonic, Dash, June, Zim and the others: Yeah!

Wormtail96: (To readers) I'd also like to give a special thanks to my most loyal fanfiction friends and reviewers, Neros Urameshi, No Limit 5, Darth Ben Valor, and all the others. And now, so long. I shall be continuing work on _Stitchules, The Lion King with a Twist! _And_ Dannyladdin_. Until then, Read and Review! But _no_ flames.


End file.
